Testing The Bonds of Friendship
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Internet Friends AU. Dick, Kaldur, Wally, Connor, Megan, and Artemis all met online one day. They turned into a nit-tight group of friends even though they never met in person. One day, that all changes.
1. A Bedtime Story

**Hey, guys! This is my first AU that is actually a story and not a One-shot series! So I hope I do good. I'm actually really nervous and scared about this. I was actually gonna post this last Friday, but I got too scared. I'm really happy to have a basic layout on where the story will go, but I hope it evolves as I write it. So welcome to my Internet Friends AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the AU.**

* * *

A boy around thirteen years old walked down the halls of Gotham Academy, he had short greased black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. Next to him was a girl with red hair and green eyes. Richard 'Dick' Grayson, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon, daughter of Police Commissioner Gordon.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Babs," Dick smiled at his only friend in the school and walked towards the parking lot.

"See you later, Dick," Barbara waved and walked to the gym for her gymnastics practice.

"Hey, circus freak!" A group of kids laughed a few feet away from Dick. "I hope the circus will accept you back when Wayne gets rid of you!" They laughed at the joke. Dick just ignored them and climbed into the back of a black limo.

"Have a good day at school, Master Dick?" Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne family butler, or anyone who lives in the manor would call him, the only person no one in the stubborn family would argue with.

"It was okay, got a test in English. Pretty sure I failed it," The young teen sighed. "Can we hurry home, Alfred? I wanna get on the chat group before anyone else."

"Very well, Master Dick."

It wasn't a long drive to Wayne Manor, the moment the car stopped behind the gates of the mansion Dick hopped out of the car and ran into the Manor. He quickly ran up the stairs and into his room, closing the door. Dick changed into a pair of sweatpants and a red t-shirt. He slipped into his desk chair and turned on his laptop.

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged on chat group.)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Hey, guys. Been feeling the aster?_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged on chat group)_

 _(Artemis logged on chat group)_

 _(Miss Martian logged on chat group)_

 _(Superboy the Boy of Steel logged on chat group)_

 _(Aqualad logged on chat group)_

 _Artemis: What is with u and this 'aster' thing?_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: If dislike is the opposite of like, then disaster was the opposite of aster. Instead of things going wrong they go right._

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: STOP MESSING WITH THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE! First it was 'whelming' and now it's 'aster'?!_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: You must not be feeling the aster, KF_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged out of chat)_

 _Miss Martin: You scared Wally off, Robin_

 _Artemis: Thank God!_

 _Aqualad: That was not a very nice thing to do, Robin._

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: How would I know he would log off when I show my awesomeness?_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: Because you're a troll_

 _Artemis: LMAO_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged on chat group)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Supes got you Rob LOL_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: YEah, yeah, you got me_

Dick turned around when someone knocked on his bedroom door. Bruce opened the door and peeked his head in.

"Tim, Steph, and Cas want you to read them a bedtime story and Damian won't go to sleep until you give him his bat plushie," The billionaire told his oldest son.

"Be there in a few," Dick nodded. He turned back to the chat group as Bruce closed the door.

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: So I told him "If you can't run then why are you trying out for the track team?!"_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Sorry, guys. My little sibs want me to read them a bedtime story. Gtg._

 _Aqualad: You will be able to join the weekly facecam, my friend?_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I wouldn't miss it for the world_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged out of chat)_

Dick sat up and turned off his laptop. He walked out of his room and down the hall a bit.

Ever since he met his internet friends (his only friends) they agreed to do a group facecam every Wednesday every week, so far no one has missed the date. The Facecam is the closest thing the group can get to talking face to face. Everyone is scattered around the US. The only one who has met Dick face to face was Kid Flash, or his real name, Wally West. Even though the group has never (beside Wally and Dick) met in person they were all close to each other. Everyone has each other's email and phone numbers.

Dick is actually the only one that hasn't told the group his real name, they haven't even seen his eyes. Bruce won't let him because he is a _very_ paranoid man. Adopted Father and Son have had many arguments about Dick telling his friends who he really is, but Bruce always won those arguments.

The raven haired thirteen year old walked into Bruce's study, where his siblings were waiting. Jason was probably already snoring away in his room, not that Dick can blame him. The two oldest boys were the only ones who seem to want to sleep at night.

"What bedtime story do you three want?" Dick looked through the children's book section of the book shelves.

"A made up one!" Stephanie yelled loudly.

"All children's stories are made up, Steph," Bruce pointed out at his desk.

"I mean Dickie makes up one," The little girl pouted. Her short blonde hair was the only thing she didn't have in common with her siblings, she did have the blue eyes that everyone else seems to have.

Bruce has a problem with adopting children, he can't stop adopting them.

The only blood kid to him is Damian and is the youngest of of the kids.

"Do Tim and Cas want me to make up a story?" Dick raised an eyebrow and looked at his two other siblings.

"Yes!" The two yelled with giggles.

"Okay," The oldest sibling sat down in front of the three and thought. "Let me tell you about… Young Justice."

"Who's Young Justice?" Tim asked.

"You'll find out if you listen," Dick chuckled. "Young Justice is a group of teenage superheros. The leader, Aqualad, he lived in the underwater city of Atlantis. He could breath under water and used special magic to control water. Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive, he had superspeed and was really good at science. Robin, the Boy Wonder, he had no powers, but was trained to be great at many things. Miss Martian, a martian from Mars, she read minds and shapeshift. Superboy, unwanted clone of a powerful superhero, he had super strength and anger problems. Lastly, Artemis she had no powers, like Robin, and had the bow skills of a great archer."

"This is the story of the team…"


	2. Facechat

**Hey guys! Glad to see people liking this story, it's really helping boost my confidence for this story :).**

 **I'm gonna try a new thing for this story and this story only. I'm going to answer reviews in the chapters instead of PMing people because I've been a little upset that I can't talk to my guest reviewers.**

 **San child of the wolves: Thank you so much for the luck, I'll need it. Bad luck seems to follow me everywhere.**

 **shauna flynn: Awe~ you're so sweet! Thank you.**

 **SunSunTheRebirth: I can't wait to see where this goes too! I plan on adding Roy, but you'll have to wait and see ;).**

 **TheAmberShadow: Thank you! I like your username!**

 **Now! On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, I own a computer and a very active imagination to write crazy stories though!**

* * *

Wally West was hungry. Many would joke about how much he ate (Artemis and Robin), but he had a fast metabolism and was on the track team at his school. So they can't really blame him about it, and they don't. Sometimes he will laugh along with the jokes because he knows they don't want to hurt him.

And he decided to ask his best friends, who are on the internet.

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged on chat)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I'm hungry. Any suggestions what I should eat?_

 _(Artemis logged on chat)_

 _Artemis: I'm in class, Baywatch. What do you want?_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Have an idea on what I should eat?_

 _Artemis: Chinese, Italian, fast food, whatever your hands can grab that's edible_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Fast food sounds good. I'm near a McDonalds and an In-And-Out, which one should I go to?_

 _Artemis: Why are you asking me these questions while_ _ **I'm in class**_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: You answered_

 _Artemis: I walked into that. In-And-Out. McDonalds is disgusting_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Yes you did, Arty. Thanks_

 _Artemis: Stop texting me in class, Baywatch_

 _(Artemis logged out of chat)_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged out of chat)_

Wally slipped his phone into his pocket and walked to the In-And-Out across the street. Normally, Artemis and himself seemed to not get along and always be at each other's throats, but every once in awhile they can have a nice little conversation where they don't wanna kill each other.

The teen walked down the street and munched on his cheeseburger. Wally had short red hair and green eyes, he was fifteen and liked long walks on the beach. He also flirted with almost anything with boobs, Artemis was one of the exceptions.

Wally finished his cheeseburger as he walked into his house. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

"How was your day, honey?" His Mom asked as she walked down the hall with a full laundry bin.

"It was good, totally passed that Chemistry test," The teen smiled as he threw away the to-go bag in the garbage as he walked into the kitchen.

"I expect no less from my boy in his natural subject," Wally's Dad smiled from the living room couch.

Wally smiled brightly. "I'm gonna go get ready for the Facecam tonight."

"Tell your little friends I said 'hi'," His Mom smiled as she walked into the laundry room. The redheaded teen nodded and walked down the hall. He slipped into his room and sat in his desk chair. Wally's room had clothes and other stuff all over his floor, his desk was covered in different papers and a Chemistry set.

Wally turned on his computer and logged in. He clicked the Facechat app and waited for it to load.

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged on)_

He looked around to see everyone was on.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late."

" _You're always late, Wally,"_ Robin cackled. He had a pair of sunglasses, a green hoodie under a black leather jacket, and black jeans.

"Bats still not letting you tell us who you are?" Wally asked. ' _Bats_ ' is what they call Robin's dad because he is _freaking scary_.

" _He said I should try out for the debate team because I almost convinced him."_

" _Don't worry, my friend. You can tell us when you can,"_ Kaldur smiled. He wore a sweater and a scarf around his neck.

" _And it's kinda fun to guess who you are,"_ Megan spoke up in a happy tone. Conner, who everyone is pretty sure has a crush on Megan, grunted.

" _I just wanna know how you always know what I'm doing, you little troll,"_ Artemis growled playfully. She wore a green cotton vest over a cream shirt and light blue jeans.

Robin smirked. " _I'm a ninja."_

This caused everyone to crack a smile. They started talking about random stuff. Things happening in their life, arguing (Wally and Artemis), and just talking. Like they all weren't in separate cities spread across the US.

"So a bee got into our classroom and everyone was freaking out, even the teacher. Suddenly, this kid says "I GOT IT" and pulls out a rubber band. Then _**he shoots the bee down with the rubber band**_. No one moved for a while," Wally finished his story.

Robin changed his voice to sound like _Nick Fury_ from _The Avengers_. " _Son, I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."_

Everyone laughed except for Conner and Kaldur, they smiled.

" _Okay I got one,"_ Artemis spoke up. " _I have a friend who was fluent in, like, almost every language. He didn't want to learn a new language so he took French and pretended not to know it. He got found out so his first Quarter didn't count. The Principal put him in Spanish and I walked him to the class on his first day. He stepped into the class and said "Hoe-La uh-me-goats!" And I personally thought he could pull it off. But after two weeks the teacher asked him to read a passage and he forgot that he had to seem inexperienced so he read it in perfect Spanish. The Principal is considering putting him in German, but he'll be in for a surprise."_

Everyone laughed for this. Robin seemed to laugh a bit louder than everyone else, like he experienced the story.

There was the sound of a door opening on Robin's side.

" _ **Robin, you have to go to bed, you have to go to the party tomorrow after school."**_

" _Baaaaaatsss,"_ Robin groaned, earning a few chuckles from his friends. " _Why can't JayWing go?"_

" _ **Because last time he spiked the punch."**_

This got everyone to laugh, except Bats of course.

" _Fine,"_ The youngest relented and Bats left the room. " _I have to go guys. Text you tomorrow."_

" _See ya."_

" _Goodbye."_

" _Later, troll."_

"You better, Boy Blunder."

" _Bye."_

Robin's face disappeared with the message that he left. The five talked for a while before logging off themselves.

Wally crawled into his bed and fell right asleep.

* * *

 **Wow, Robin. You seen awfully familiar with Artemis' story *wink wink*. If you know these little stories I got them from random tumblr posts because I love tumblr, it always makes me laugh when I'm down. I love Wally almost as much as I love Robin and that is a lot.**

 **Welp, I'mma go write chapter three. Later~**


	3. Plotting

**Hey, guys! I really don't know what to say this time, but I like talking to you guys.**

 **San child of the wolves: Thank you, at the time that I'm replying to your review I have yet to start it.**

 **shauna flynn: No problem! I see why other authors do this becuase it's so fun to reply to you guys! I can't wait for season three! At the time that I typed this they are ready have fiver episodes done! I wanna see who they are gonna add! My hope is Raven, Red Hood (Not on the team just in the dhow), Spoiler, and Damian. Or at least one or two of them.**

 **nebrasken girl: Thank you! I'm happy to know I make people smile! It's what I live for.**

 **Burreto: You relate? Wow, I didn't expect to get a review like this. I was shocked. Thank you for your wonderful review!**

 **TheAmberShadow: Np. Robin is a troll, it's one of the many reasons why I love him. It's my own opinion and one I think Artemis would agree with. I also have this idea that Roy loves McDonalds.**

 **LittlePineCone: Thank you! I'm happy you enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: I own Season 1 of Young Justice on Blu-Ray. Does that count?**

* * *

Artemis Crock was one to trust her instincts. They have never let her down before. Her instincts got her through the hard times with her Dad and when Jade left, they lead her to her best friends.

So why were they saying there was something familiar about Dick Grayson?!

That little brat took a selfie with her on the first day saying 'They'll laugh about it some day' then running off to who knows where.

Then he somehow worms his way into her circle with his only friend Barbara Gordon.

HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!?

Artemis was thinking back, trying to figure out how that little snot managed to become her friend when she got a text. She pulled out her phone to see it was from her Mom.

 _Mom: Can you stop at the store and get some Milk and Ice Cream on your way home?_

She was walking home than.

 _Artemis: Sure, Mom. See you home_

The blonde put her phone back in her pocket and started walking out of Gotham Academy's courtyard. She passed by Dick, who was on the phone.

"Roy, I think you are seriously freaking out over nothing."

"It's _Wally_ , of course he ate all your food!"

"Then go out and buy more food."

"Ask Ollie for money if you haven't gotten paid."

"I'm in Gotham and you're in Star. _How the hell do you expect me to go grocery shopping with you_?"

Artemis didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She silently walked down the sidewalk, watching the people around her. She lives in the ghetto side of Gotham and could get jumped at any alley or street corner.

Though she could defend herself from the... _training_ that her criminal Dad gave her. She really didn't want to think about what could happen if someone jumped her.

Artemis walked into the crummy store and went into the dairy section. First, she grabbed a quarter of milk then moved to the Ice Cream section. It wasn't a large selection, but they had good flavors.

The blonde opened the freezer and grabbed Rocky Road, putting it in her tiny basket that she grabbed when the teen walked in. There was a soft 'ding' to indicate she had a text. Artemis pulled out her phone.

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged into chat)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I think Mint Chocolate is better, but Rocky Road is pretty good_

Artemis snapped her head around the aisle even peaking around the corners, nothing. Robin, the stupid little troll, did this to her _all the time_. When she was at school, at certain stores, and public places. This boy is either a ninja or reads minds.

 _(Artemis logged into chat)_

 _Artemis: Where the hell are you, you little-_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: No cussing in chat, Kaldur and Megan will get mad at you. You'll have to read their lectures_

 _Artemis: None of us really read those lectures_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Of course not, but they will still write them anyway_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: And to your question, everywhere_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: *cackle*_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged out of chat)_

 _Artemis: JUST BECAUSE YOU TYPE IT WITH THE STARS DOESN'T MEAN YOU ACTUALLY DID IT_

 _Artemis: I WILL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE DAM IT_

 _(Artemis logged out of chat)_

"Stupid ninja, following me around like a freaking stalker. Gonna find out who he is than I'm gonna punch his stupid trolling little face," She grumbled as she paid for her items. The cashier gave her a confused and slightly scared look like she was gonna punch _his_ face.

Artemis walked home with a slightly murderous look, anyone that thought of jumping her probably had very second thoughts about it. Possibly fearing for their life.

She walked into her apartment where her Mom, Paula Crock, and herself lived.

"Mom, I'm home!" The blonde called into the apartment as she closed the door.

"Hi, Artemis," Her Mother wheeled into the room. Her Mom had to use a wheelchair because she can't use her legs. It made their lives a little harder, but nothing these two strong woman can't push through.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" The blonde asked as she put the Milk in the fridge and Ice Cream in the freezer. She pulled off her Gotham Academy jacket thing and moved to her room to change.

"Alice and Wonderland?" Paula smiled.

"Sounds good," Artemis said as she walked out of her once shared room. She wore a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top. "Do we still have popcorn?"

"Yes," Her Mom nodded as she pulled the Ice Cream out and scooped the Rocky Road into two bowls. Artemis pulled out a bag and popped **(haha)** it into the microwave. She pushed the popcorn button and turned to her Mom.

"Talked to the group a bit this morning before school and Robin talked a bit while I was at the store."

"I'm glad you have friends, Artemis. Even if they are spread out across the country," Paula smiled. "I wish I could meet them beyond a facecam."

"Me too," Artemis sighed and poured the popcorn in a large bowl when it finished. "Maybe some day soon we can all meet up soon."

"If we had the money," Paula sighed as the two moved to the living room, where the tv had the menu for Alice and Wonderland all ready to begin.

"If I could drive," Artemis muttered. "And we had a car."

The blonde settled on the couch and her Mom wheeled next to it. Paula pressed play on the remote.

They sat in silence with only the movie speaking. Except Artemis wasn't paying that much attention to the Disney movie.

Robin was the only one she could meet in person because he also lives in Gotham, but Batman (What they call his Dad) won't let Robin tell them who he is or anything too personal.

It's not like he is Dick Grayson or something.

This isn't the first time she thought about meeting her best friends in real life. Heck, they even talked about it. Made a whole freaking plan because Wally and Robin wanted to name it _Mission: Young Justice_. Artemis had no idea why they named it that, must be an inside joke between the two.

 _Mission: Young Justice_ is everyone using anyway they can (That isn't illegal) to get to a certain Mountain in Happy Harbor, where Megan lives. They call it Mount Justice (Wally and Robin's idea), it's right next to a beach and has woods around it. They would meet at the beach next to the mountain right where it meets the forest.

From Gotham to Happy Harbor it would take around 6 or 7 hours to get there while driving. Maybe 70 hours for walking. Which is about three days.

It would take around four to five days for her to see her friends.

Artemis smiled as an idea formed in her head.

She couldn't wait for next Wednesday.

* * *

 **Normally it's a bit of a struggle to get 1,000 words or more in my writing, but it's getting (very slightly) easier to write these chapters.**

 **I think this story will be good for me :)**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **I literally got a really freaking bad sunburn on both my arms. Literally to the top of my arm to the back of my hand and doing anything hurts like a *censer*, so beware if any updates are late. But I'll try not to be.**


	4. Happy

**Important message for the wonderful peoples reading this story, around the next three weeks I will miss one Monday update. I'm going on vacation with my Mom for a week and I don't want to deal with the hassle of writing on vacation. I hope you understand. If I don't have a chapter ready I won't update.**

 **LittlePineCone: Thank you! Yeah, I thought it would be a fuuny thing to put in because he is a little troll. Though I must say I pulled something like that with one of my friends and she flipped out XD.**

 **tsubakiblossom227: I don't think I get that reference, sorry.**

 **Clieo Of The South: Thank you! It's kinda funny because when I read 'duper' I was instantly happy.**

 **shauna flynn: I burn easily too, my Dad jokes that I'm a ghost because I don't go outside.**

 **nebrasken girl: Mint Chocolate Chip Club!**

 **QueenEclipse: Thank you. I also found out that half my neck got burned as well T~T healp.**

 **TheAmberShadow: Thank you! I have no idea, but I want to hug him. I know many clever ways avoid swearing, I just sometimes don't use them XD jk jk**

 **ChalantLove: Thank You!**

 **Disclaimer: I own three cats, I don't think any of them own Young Justice either.**

* * *

On a large island off the coast of the USA Kaldur'ahm calmly stood knee-deep in the ocean. He stared at the blurry coast of Happy Harbor Rhode Island, it was the only part of America that one could see from the Island of Atlantis. The teen knew one of his friends lived in Happy Harbor, Megan. She was so nice.

"Kaldur!" A deep voice called him. "We have to get to the meeting!"

"Of course, Mister Mayor," Kaldur started walking back to the beach, where the Mayor of Atlantis and his mentor, Arthur, stood waiting for him. "I am sorry to keep you waiting."

"It is fine, Kaldur," The man smiled. "I know you want to meet your friends on the mainland."

Arthur was a bit like a Father to Kaldur'ahm, considering he doesn't know his birth Father lead to him with growing up without one. The man knew about the teen's Internet friends, mostly because he loved to talk about them. Whenever they had to go to the mainland for a meeting Kaldur came along, hoping to meet his friends in person.

"So your friend, Artemis, knew a boy that didn't want to learn a new language. So he pretended to not know how to speak French and Spanish?"

"Yes, she said he got caught both times and they are considering putting him in German, but with the way it sounded he knew that language as well," Kaldur smiled. The two continued talking as they walked up to a beautiful and giant building. It looked more like a castle than a City Hall.

When they walked into the building a pretty young lady stood up from her desk with a smile.

"Arthur, Kaldur," Mera, Arthur's wife, greeted them. "There is some paper work on you desk, Arthur."

"Thank you, Mera," The Mayor smiled. Kaldur gave a polite nod to the woman as they walked past her desk to Arthur's office. Suddenly, the teen's phone buzzed. He glanced at the screen.

 _(Superboy the Boy of Steel logged on chat group)_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: What is a 'fandom'?_

Kaldur ferrowed his eyebrows. He didn't know what a 'fandom' is as well.

 _(Aqualad logged on chat group)_

 _Aqualad: I, too, do not know what a fandom is_

 _(Miss Martian logged on chat group)_

 _Miss Martian: What is this...fandom?_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged on chat group)_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged on chat group)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: It's a life_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: It's a religion_

 _(Artemis logged on chat group)_

 _Artemis: Stop memeing you two_

 _Artemis: A fandom is a group of people that like a show, movie, game, or book. They get together to talk about it, write stories, or draw pictures (or fan art) for others to see_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: So are we a fandom?_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Yes_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I wouldn't think of our group as anything else_

 _Artemis: We are all crazy enough to be a fandom_

 _Aqualad: Thank you for informing on what a 'fandom' is, my friends_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: No problem_

 _Artemis: I didn't want you guys listening to those dorks_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Anytime_

 _Miss Martian: I have heard that people obsess over their fandom and often cause fights in the fandom_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: So Wally and Artemis?_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Yes_

 _Artemis: SHUT UP!_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I hate you all -_-_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Love you too, Flash Boy_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged out of chat)_

 _(Artemis logged out of chat)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I'm such a good friend_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged out of chat)_

 _(Superboy the Boy of Steel logged out of chat)_

 _(Miss Martian logged out of chat)_

 _(Aqualad logged out of chat)_

Kaldur had an amused smile on his face as he put his phone away. Robin and Wally were, as the mainlanders say, two peas in a pod. They will team up one moment and tease each other the second.

Arthur glanced at his apprentice before picking up a pen and starting the load of paperwork on his desk. The two sat in silence for an hour before Kaldur's phone buzzed once again.

 _(Flash Boy the Fastest Nerd Alive logged on chat)_

 _Flash Boy the Fastest Nerd Alive: Hey, so what are your op-WHAT THE HECK!? WHO CHANGED MY USERNAME?!_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged on chat)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Lmao, I have no idea, but they are a genius_

 _Flash Boy the Fastest Nerd Alive: CHANGE IT BACK NOW BOY BLUNDER_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I didn't do anything lol_

Kaldur decided enough was enough, even though it was a bit funny.

 _(Aqualad logged on chat)_

 _Aqualad: Okay, Robin. I believe Wally has suffered your prank for long enough_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Bleh, fine_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder changed Flash Boy the Fastest Nerd Alive to Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Happy?_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Yes, thanks Kaldur_

 _Aqualad: My pleasure, Flash Boy_

 _(Aqualad logged out of chat)_

The teen ignored the next spam of text messages of the two best friends 'freaking out' that Kaldur made a joke. He wore a proud smile on his face that seemed to not cause people to be suspicious like it would for Robin.

Arthur glanced at Kaldur at the edge of his vision. These other kids seem to make him very happy. While Kaldur hasn't had a sad life, it seemed more like a boring and dull one. These friends added a bit of spice with their amusing antics and funny stories. And from his apprentice's face whenever the teen spoke about his friends, they brightened up his day just by one message. Even if it is the stupidest thing in the world.

Arthur should plan the next mainland meeting to be in Happy Harbor.

* * *

 **I recently got a new cat (her name is Robyn ;D) so I'm gonna go cuddle her, read Flash/Glee crossover fanfiction (I think I have an obsession), watch Legends of Tomorrow or Arrow, and send sad oneshots I wrote about Supernatural to my best friend. Laters~**


	5. I Ran Out Of Chapter Names

**I got back from vacation and I know what you guys are thinking. "Star, you missed** **not one, not two, but THREE Mondays! What the heck?! You said you were only skipping one!" I have legit excuses. I didn't have the chapter ready on the second Monday and I didn't have wifi at the third hotel. This chapter took three weeks for me to write. I'm having Writer's block for EVERYTHING and school starting soon (and with it more complicated things I don't feel like getting in to) so I'm a bit stressed out. BTW, I got Creative Writing this year and I'm so excited!**

 **Anyway enjoy the story!**

 **afanoffiction11: I'm sorry, I don't understand your sentence, but here's the chapter!**

 **ArgentumAurum1: I LOVE CAPTAIN CANARY! I ship it so much! My feels for what happened in the end of Season 1 :.(. My Dad and I (is that right? Grammer is a butt) are currently watching Season 2 and I'm like 'VIXEN YES', but then she said that thing to Ray and I wrote a small Oneshot of my LOT OC telling her off :/. Sorry not sorry, I'm protective of cinnamin rolls. Leonard my be my fav character, but Ray needs to be protected lol XD. Thank you! I'm very proud of my Writing skills.**

 **jade the dragon queen: Ha! Thank you! I've noticed you around my other stories and I'm happy you liked all of them!**

 **: Thank you! I try with my stories. They are my greatest creations.**

 **shauna flynn: I was worried if I got Kaldur wrong. I struggled writing him, but he was so fun to write. Robyn is a Calico and she is either sleeping, playing with her claws, or trying to steal my food XD. I love her.**

 **Guest: It wasn't soon, but I have an update.**

 **TheAmberShadow: I see nerds and dorks a bit as the same because I've been told I'm both. I jokingly add 4th wall breaking in every chapter, but I normally take them out. Idk, man, but he was smiling.**

 **rose and 10: Your username is great. I try my best to stay in character, but I love to add my own little twist of lemon on things. Don't worry, it makes sense to me.**

 **Guest: I wouldn't say blessed because last I checked I'm not Jesus, but I'm happy that you're excited.**

 **nebrasken girl: Mine just loves to step on my keyboard and steal my food whenever she can.**

 **CHEESEPUFF: Nope, 100% isn't Dick Grayson, lol. IKR, I just don't understand.**

 **Guest: Here you go. Glad you like the story!**

 **BridgeBurn100: Thank you!**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: Last I checked I don't own anything here, so back off lawyers.**

* * *

Artemis could barely stay still. Besides that she was gonna 'activate' _Mission: Young Justice_ after school today, it was also the last week before summer break.

HECK FRICKIN YEAH!

She was ready.

"Excited for summer?" Barbara asked with a knowing smile at lunch, which made Artemis stop tapping her foot.

"Yeah, I can't wait," The blonde smiled, she took a bite of her school pizza.

"Any plans?" Dick Grayson appeared out of nowhere and sat down next to Barbara, pulling out his lunch that he brought from home.

"Visiting my Uncle and some close friends."

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow, but didn't inquire further. He instead took a bite of his apple.

"What is your favorite song?" The only redhead of the group asked.

"Warriors by Imagine Dragons," Dick instantly answered, not even looking up.

"Stand Up by Fireflight," Artemis took a while to think, a lot of music spoke to her so she just chose the first one off the top of her head.

"No Fall Out Boy? Come on, guys!"

* * *

With a relaxed and happy sigh Artemis walked through the front door of her apartment. She quickly changed into a green sweater and a pair of jeans. The high school student pulled out her laptop and sat on her bed.

"I hope they agree," She mutter to herself. Artemis turned on the device and pulled up Skype. She smiled as a group chat request popped up, she clicked on it and four screens appeared.

" _Heeyyyyyy, Arty finally pops on!"_ Wally yelled.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I just got home, Baywatch."

" _And the first thing you did was hop on to see us?"_ Robin smirked. " _I knew you loved us."_

"I talk to you guys everyday, if I didn't like you guys you wouldn't see my face," The blonde had an amused smirk on her face. "I want to talk to you guys about something."

Everyone calmed down and all their eyes were on their friend.

" _What is troubling you, Artemis?"_ Kaldur asked, his calm tone with a hint of worry.

"It's not really troubling, I think," Artemis scratched the back of her neck. "I want to consider 'Mission: Young Justice'."

Silence.

" _Wally, you owe me five bucks because I told you she would use the name."_

" _Shut up, Rob."_

" _I agree with Artemis,"_ Megan smiled. She was always the one that was most excited about the thought of everyone meeting each other, well, the one that voiced it the most.

" _I agree with Megan,"_ Conner grunted.

" _Uncle Barry and I have been considering a road trip to Happy Harbor,"_ Wally revealed with a huge smiled.

" _Mayor Arthur plans a business meeting in Happy Harbor as well,"_ Kaldur smiled.

" _Agent A is gonna kick Bats and me out of the house anyway,"_ Robin tilted his head. " _I can just suggest we go to Happy Harbor."_

" _My Football team is traveling there during the summer to celebrate winning our last game,"_ Conner shrugged. " _Dad wants me to go."_

"I'm gonna ask my Uncle to see if he'll take me there," Artemis nodded.

Oliver Queen wasn't biologically her Uncle, but he helped them with a few things and she started to see him as an Uncle figure. Her Mom wants her to go over to Star City for a few weeks to meet his girlfriend and adopted son.

" _When are you guys leaving?"_ Megan asked.

" _ **Three weeks into the summer,"**_ Several voices spoke at the sametime.

" _This is why we're best friends,"_ Wally laughed. " _Anyway, so in my class we have a kid named Roman…"_

* * *

Artemis stared at her older sister's empty bed while curled up in her own. Her eyes have long since gotten use to the dark. She was excited. She gets to meet her most trusted friends during the best part of the year, summer.

Ever since she first saw her friend's faces on the first Face Chat she wanted, longed, to see them in person. Artemis was pretty sure they felt the same way.

Wally and Megan talked about it more than everyone else. The moment someone talked about it their eyes sparkled.

Robin, Kaldur, and herself didn't mention it as much as those two, but it is easy to tell they too want to meet.

Conner is hard to get a read on, except that he 100% wants to see Megan. Everyone besides Conner and Megan knew that.

There is a bet going on about when those two would hook up.

Robin is in the lead, of course. The little troll.

They set a date and time when they will meet. School gets out May 25th, a Friday. Everyone has from June 11th to the 14th, at 10 AM on June 14th everyone will meet at Mt Justice. Then they will walk around and have lunch at a cafe or something.

Megan babbled on about all the things they could do and the places they could eat at. Everyone else just smiled and tried to listen and keep up. Even Wally was having a hard time, and he can talk _really_ fast.

Artemis closed her eyes, a smile on her face as she drifted off into slumber.

* * *

 **This was a really hard chapter to write up. It took me three weeks. Three straight weeks. Man I need a sledgehammer for this Writer's block. I'm very disappointed in this chapter and hopefully I can get everything together.**


	6. OTP

**Hey, guys! Important! I decided to update every other Monday because of school and it takes me about two weeks to get half way through one chapter because of me sucking at Geometry (Ugh), all the homework piling on me, and me just being salty at school in general. (Because of a freaking assembly I have to take TWO Geometry tests this Monday -_-) I live up to my friends calling me 'Salt'.**

* * *

 **shauna flynn: I was in San Diego during CC so, sadly, no. Here is more!**

 **Echoes 01: I feel like I will have more inspration (WORDS) to write longer chapters so I might have 2,000 word chapters soon!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **jade the dragon queen: *Takes sledgehammer* Thank you. *Slams it against many walls* that actually made me feel better. I have a plan for that XD.**

 **ArgentumAurum1: Lol, maybe. With school I don't feel that.**

 **CHEESEPUFF: Lol, no problem.**

 **kushinaxminato13: Thank you! I try!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own black bags under my eyes, but that is pretty much it.**

* * *

Megan Morse was happy.

Granted, she was always happy, but right now her happy levels were over 9,000… That was a joke from this show she was watching…

 _Anyway._

Her bestest friends were coming _here_ , to Happy Harbor. To meet each other and herself. In _real life_.

The redhead was so excited that she didn't pay attention to anything at school, it was the last day and they weren't learning anything. Megan looked down as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out. It was free time.

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged on chat)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Does anyone know how to get out of a locker from the inside?_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged on chat)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Why do you need to know?_

 _Kid FLash the Fastest Boy Alive: Leo got stuck in a locker...again_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Turn the lock to the left_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Leo says thank you._

A question popped into Megan's head.

 _(Miss Martian logged onto chat)_

 _Miss Martian: How do you know that, Robin?_

 _(Aqualad logged on chat)_

 _Aqualad: I would like to know that as well_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I use to get stuck in a few a long time ago._

 _Miss Martian: Kids would put you in lockers?_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Maybe_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: We are gonna have a talk_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged out of chat)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: THIS IS NOT OVER BOY BLUNDER_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged out of chat)_

 _(Aqualad logged out of chat)_

 _(Miss Martian logged out of chat)_

Megan slipped her phone back in her skirt pocket.

"Hey, Megan!" The redhead turned to the voice to see a few of her cheerleader friends waving her over to the table they took over.

She smiled. Being apart of the Bumblebees was one of the best parts of the school year, besides her best friends, of course.

"Hello," Megan greeted once she got to the table.

"We were just talking about a cheerleader only sleepover this weekend. Think you can make it?" Bree, the co-captain asked.

"I'll have to ask my Uncle, but I'm sure he'll say yes," The redhead smiled. "Who is hosting?"

"That would be me," Tina raised her hand.

"This weekend?"

"Yep," Bree popped the 'p'. "This Saturday. 5 P.M."

"Kk," Megan pulled out her phone.

 _Cheerleading sleepover this Saturday. Can I pretty please go?_

"So what are we going to do at the sleepover?" Another cheerleader, Santana asked.

"We are gonna talk about the boys in our lives, paint our nails, and watch a scary movie. The normal stuff," Tina smiled and leaned against the nearest wall.

"Ohh, which movie?" Megan spoke up, she hasn't seen a horror movie in a while.

"It's a surprise," The brown haired cheerleader winked, causing a few of the girls to giggle.

Megan looked down as her phone vibrated again and pulled it out.

 _As long as there are no boys and you are home by noon on Sunday._

The redhead giggled and typed back a response.

 _No boys and deal. Thank you, Uncle John! :)_

"I can go," Megan slipped her phone back in her pocket and smiled at her cheer team, the girls cheered. _**(ha ha, I did not mean to do that)**_

* * *

"I'll see you when I get home on Sunday," Megan smiled at her Uncle as she stood by the door.

John laughed. "Have fun, Megan."

"I will," The redhead called back before she walked out of the door and closed it.

Summer was one of the best times of the year. Even though Megan didn't do high temperatures, _at all_. It was great. Everyone was happy to be out of school and hung out with their friends. Megan gets to see her _best_ friends in a few weeks.

Summer was magical to her.

A bing went off in her pocket and Megan pulled out her phone from her shorts.

 _(Artemis logged into chat)_

 _Artemis: *sends a picture of a pigeon hanging upside down on a branch* I'm worried about this bird_

 _(Miss Martian logged into chat)_

 _Miss Martian: Is it okay?_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged into chat)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Why are you at the park with Dick Grayson?_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged into chat)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: What are you doing at the park with Dick Grayson?_

 _Artemis: Is that jealousy I hear?_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: It's called curiosity, Arty_

 _Artemis: *doesn't believe you* sure_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Hey, Miss M. I bet you she was there so she could find out how Dick Grayson does a quadruple flip_

Megan giggled and avoided walking into a group of college students.

 _Miss Martian: I agree, Robin. Lol_

 _Artemis: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU LITTLE_

 _Miss Martian: ARTEMIS_

 _Artemis: I was gonna say snot_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Sure you were, Arty_

 _Artemis: Are you stalking me?_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I walk through the park to get home when I can't get a ride. So much assuming._

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: What is with the assuming?_

 _Artemis: You have no right to talk, Baywatch_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Oh? What is that Uncle Barry? You need my help mixing dangerous chemicals? Coming! Bye guys_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged out of chat)_

 _Artemis: Point Artemis_

 _(Artemis logged out of chat)_

 _(Miss Martian logged out of chat)_

Megan put her phone away as she walked up to Tina's house. She knocked on the door and hummed a song as she waited.

Bree opened the door with a smile. "Hey, Meg! Come in!"

"Hey, Bree," Megan walked in and grinned at all her teammates, who waved at her from the living room.

"Sit down, Meg. We were talking about Bloom's boyfriend!" Tina patted the spot on the couch next to her. The redhead put her night bog on the pile and sat next to her friend.

"Okay, so Sky is training to be a fencer and his parents are trying to set him up with another girl, but seem content with our relationship."

"Fight for your man, girl," Bree encouraged and a few other girls put in some advice.

"Okay, Megan's turn since she just got here," Tina smiled and nudged the redhead with her elbow, who was blushing.

"I'm not dating anyone…, but I do have a crush."

"Spill all the tea, girl!" Nikki scooted forward a bit.

"Well, I met him online and we message and Facechat each other. His name is Conner and he is on the football Metropolis team that is coming here in three weeks."

Fangirl squealing filled the room.

"OMG, I ship it!"

"OTP!"

"We are totally helping you guys get together."

"Is he hot?"

"You two are my number one OTP!"

Megan blushed tomato red.

* * *

 **I hope you alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll *falls asleep on keyboard***


	7. I HEAR YOUR WISH AND ROY SHALL APPEAR

**I made this earlier than my normal last minute, so I think I'm getting the hang of this :).**

* * *

 **nebrasken girl: School does suck, but if I want to be a Forensic Scientist then I have to get good grades :/**

 **Catwoman's Daughter: Ha! That is a great idea that I, sadly, did not take and run with, but I do give you credit for what I did add/**

 **shauna flynn: I have no idea what you are talking about! ...okay maybe. I loved the show growing up XD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice it would be a Sitcom, so, I don't own it.**

* * *

Dick was feeling mischievous today.

And that is when Robin comes out to play.

Artemis, Barbara, and himself were sitting in Gotham Park, relaxing and talking about random stuff.

"The Court of Owls is a myth," Artemis told Barbara.

' _Famous last words.'_

Dick smirked and inconspicuously pulled out his phone.

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged into chat)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: "The Court of Owls is a myth" famous last words Arty_

The black haired boy inwardly cackled as Artemis checked her phone and a look of murder crossed her face.

 _(Artemis logged into chat)_

 _Artemis: I JUST SAID THAT. WHERE ARE YOU?!_

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Dick innocently asked his friend, who was snapping her head in different directions. The three were sitting on a bench.

"Looking for someone, I guess they aren't here," The blonde grumbled and tried to make it look like she was sane. It wasn't working

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Calling me a 'they', come on Arty. I thought we were friends!_

 _Artemis: I hate you_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged into chat)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: *pouts* I thought you hated me, Arty_

 _Artemis: I hate both of you_

 _(Artemis logged out of chat)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: *sends gif of a guy cackling*_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged out of chat)_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged out of chat)_

Dick slipped his phone back in his pocket and stood up from the bench, stretching.

"Sorry, ladies, but I got to go before Bruce starts spamming my phone," He waved at his friends before walking over to the limo Alfred was waiting in.

"How are your friends, Master Dick?" The butler asked calmly as the young teen buckled himself in.

"Doing good, Barbara still has her fiery temper and Artemis is fun to troll."

"You and your pranks, Master Dick," Alfred fondly rolled his eyes before driving out of the park's parking lot _**(haha)**_.

After a while of a quiet drive Dick's phone buzzed that he got a text, he pulled it out of his pocket.

 _Speedy: Tell Wally to go to the old chat_

The teen raised an eyebrow. Roy hasn't been on the old chat since he had that big fight with Oliver and left both Wally and Dick with only each other until they met the others.

 _Why? You haven't talked to us for more than five minutes for years._

 _Speedy: Just do it. I'll explain in the chat_

 _...Fine._

Dick sighed.

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged into chat)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Hey, KF_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged into chat)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Wazzup Robby_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Roy wants to talk on the old chat_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: ...Why? He's barely talked to us in years_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Idk. He said he'll tell us on the chat_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Fine._

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged out of chat)_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged out if chat)_

Dick switched from the unnamed chatroom to the only other chatroom on his selection.

 _(Red Arrow the Scarlet Archer logged into_ _ **The First Sidekicks**_ _)_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged into_ _ **The First Sidekicks**_ _)_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged into_ _ **The First Sidekick**_ _)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: What do you want, Roy?_

 _Red Arrow the Scarlet Archer: To talk_

 _Red Arrow the Scarlet Archer: I know I haven't been the best brother in years and you two have no reason to forgive me_

 _Red Arrow the Scarlet Archer: But I need help_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: With?_

 _Red Arrow the Scarlet Archer: I may or may not...have a daughter_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: About time_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Who's the Mama?_

 _Red Arrow the Scarlet Archer: ...Cheshire_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: FINALLY_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: YOU GUYS HAD SO MUCH TENSION IT WAS UNREAL_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Now I owe Dick ten bucks_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Ha! Told you! Does Ollie know?_

"We're home, Master Dick," Alfred pulled the limo into the driveway.

"Thanks, Alfe," The teen smiled and scooted out of the car. He glanced down at his phone.

 _Red Arrow the Scarlet Archer: You guys are okay with this?!_

 _Red Arrow the Scarlet Archer: That is what I need help with_

 _Red Arrow the Scarlet Archer: Wait! YOU TWO DORKS BETTED ON CHESIRE AND ME?!_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Maybe._

Dick walked into the manor and smiled to see the absolute chaos that it was.

Cas and Damian were on the chandelier.

Stephanie and Tim were playing video games, Tim was losing.

And Jason was walking up the stairs holding a tire.

If Dick could have, he would have turned around and walked right back out.

"DICKIEBIRD IS HOME!"

The oldest saw his life flash before his eyes, then he was tackled to the ground by several tiny children with Jason laughing at the top of the stairs.

"I love hugs, but this is ridiculous," Dick laughed and hugged all his little siblings back. Then they all went back to what they were doing like nothing happened.

He loved his siblings.

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Yes we did_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: How bout you go up and tell him_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: What's her name?_

 _Red Arrow the Scarlet Archer: No, and Lian_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Yeah, it needs to be something big_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Give him a pink pacifier_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Or a cake that says "You're a Granddad"_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: The last one might work and have less repercussions_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Who can fight or cake when there is cake?_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Batman_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Touche_

 _Red Arrow the Scarlet Archer: Cake is good_

 _Red Arrow the Scarlet Archer: Who wants to help make bake a cake?_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Yes!_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Remember what happened last time?_

 _Red Arrow the Scarlet Archer: Oh, yeah_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Oh, yeah_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Roy's at 8 tomorrow?_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Sure_

 _Red Arrow the Scarlet Archer: No flamethrowers this time_

* * *

 **Where did all the reviews go? I miss connecting with you guys!**

 **Where did these kids get a flamethrower?**

 **Okay, so I decided that Zatanna might not be in this story. All the ship tease for Robin is gonna happen XD.**

 **I added Roy in sooner than I thought I would, wow.**


	8. Just Ask Her-WAIT WHAT!

**Me not make a chapter last minute?! You must be smoking crack! ( _warning: mention of drug use_** **), but yeah. I had a chance to write this chapter early and maybe start chapter nine early *cheers*.**

 **Soooooooo, I may or may not have a failing grade in Geometry. Anyone got a free online Geometry tutor? I have Creative Writing with an awesome teacher tho. I literally walk into that class like 'I got this.' Considering it's the only class I have an A in might say a lot. I recently did a Speech on running for the Queen of Mars...I actually got, what I consider, a good grade.**

* * *

 **cutie0612: I love them!**

 **Echoes 01: Roy is good archer dad, gotta have the adorable baby XD**

 **kushinaxminato13: School is slowly killing me, like life. Thank you :D. I'm thinking about throwing in Jade because she would be fun to write, and yes, she will be Arty's older sis. Awwwwe, I'm happy my work is someone's fav!**

 **Clieo Of The South: Same! You know it's gonna be...unless I do a plot twist ;). Thank you!**

 **QueenEclipse: That is one of the most formal sentences I've read for this story.**

 **superstar072299: Same, know any good/crazy fanfics for them? Artemis has a front row seat so ya'll find out!**

 **Guest: Here is more!**

 **Agent Emeline X-Dragon: Idk, but I'm concerned.**

 **Guest: I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Merrick15: I'm sorry, but no. Raquel isn't in this story either. Dick and Kaldur are two independant men that don't need no woman XD**

* * *

 **I love hearing from you guys! It brightens my day. You can ask my best friend.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own a huge binder where I write all my fanfiction, but I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

 _ **Day One 00:00:00**_

Wally West was ready.

He packed his bag so fast that his parents almost thought he had superspeed _**(Haha...I'll leave)**_. Couldn't Uncle Barry get here _quicker, please_? Wally wouldn't sit still.

He pulled out his phone and logged onto his chat.

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged into chat)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Roadtrip begins as soon as my Uncle hurrys up and get here_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: We really need a name for this instead of 'chat'_

 _(Miss Martian logged into chat)_

 _Miss Martian: That's great, Wally! What would it's name be?_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Idk. Something that goes with our super cool names_

 _(Artemis logged into chat)_

 _Artemis: The Young Hero Club?_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: That sounds stupid, but I like where you are heading_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged into chat)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: You two should admit your love for each other already_

 _Artemis: I DO NOT love Baywatch_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I DON"T LOVE ARTEMIS_

 _Miss Martian: I agree with Robin. You guys are cute together_

"I hate my friends," Wally grumbled, earning two looks from his parents.

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: All we do is fight and hate each other_

 _(Superboy the Boy of Steel logged into chat)_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: All you two do is flirt_

 _Artemis: WE DO NOT FLIRT_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: EW_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: THERE ARE VIRGIN EARS HERE_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Kaldur isn't here_

 _(Aqualad logged into chat)_

 _Aqualad: Funny, Robin_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I know I am ;)_

 _Aqualad: I have an idea_

 _Aqualad: What about 'Young Justice'_

 _Miss Martian: I like it!_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: I don't care_

 _Artemis: Short and sweet_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Aster_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Love it_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: STOP RUINING THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder changed chat to_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Lookin' nice_

 _Aqualad: Agreed_

Wally looked up when someone honked their horn. Barry Allen waved with a giant smile.

"Come on, Wally! We're burning daylight!"

"Coming, Uncle Barry!"

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: It begins_

 _(Kid Flash logged out of_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

Wally grabbed his backpack and raced down his driveway.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

"Text us when you get to your hotel!" Mary called out and waved with a fond smile.

"Bring me back some souvenirs!" Rudolph laughed and waved.

"Okay!" Wally opened the passenger door and hopped into the seat, slamming the door shut.

"Ready to drive to Happy Harbor, kiddo?" Barry chuckled and pulled away from his in-law's house.

"Yes! I can't wait to see the gang!" The redhead practically vibrated in his chair.

"Let's get this show on the road."

"Was that a pun?"

"Maybe."

 **Day One 00:04:00**

* * *

 _(Superboy the Boy of Steel logged out of_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

Conner put his phone in his pocket and looked out the window of the car.

"What are you thinking about, Kon?" Clark Kent, Conner's dad, asked as he glanced at his son.

"Seeing my friends in Happy Harbor," The teen replied simply, not really interested. Conner and his Father never had that good of a parent/child relationship.

"What about your friends on the football team?" The reporter asked and took a turn at the intersection.

"They're cool, I guess."

Clark sighed and the car fell into silence. After a while they pulled up to the school.

The other football players of the school's team talked in front of the bus that will take them to Happy Harbor in Rhode Island. The coach and a few volunteer parents packed bags in the hatch of the side of the bus.

"Text me when you get to Happy Harbor and remember to be safe," Clark smiled at his son. Conner grunted and slipped out of the car, shouldering his duffle bag.

"Hey, Kon!" A few players smiled and waved the quiet teen over to their small group.

"Happy to see your girlfriend and your other friends?" A brown haired boy, Brandon, asked.

"Megan isn't my girlfriend," Conner grunted and walked towards the bus.

"With the way you talk about her, it's hard to tell," Another boy, Kenny, teased.

"Just ask her out when you meet her, dude," Brandon advised.

"We live states apart, it probably won't work out," He shrugged and gave the coach his duffle bag.

"You've been friends with these people for, like, two years and you guys haven't had a single problem!"

"I'll think about it," Conner told them, hoping it would appease his friends.

"Do it, or we'll ask her for you," Kenny sighed.

Conner walking into the bus and took a seat in the far back. He pulled out his phone and smiled at the text Megan sent him.

 _Megan: I hope your bus ride over is fun *kissy face*_

 _Conner: I can't wait to give you a kiss in person, like I promised._

* * *

 **This is the beginning of split chapters!**

 **I'm trying to write Conner more because I feel like I don't write him enough, same with Kaldur and M'gann.**

 ***le gasp* Dating without anyone knowing. Like Supermartian has never done that before! *sarcasm***

 **Expect lots of funny Wally and Barry moments because I love them.**

 **Have a good day! Wish me luck in Geometry!**


	9. Wally Ate Cat Poop

**This chapter was a bit hard to get out because I'm dealing with a few things, but I got it done on time :).**

* * *

 **cutie0612: Same.**

 **ShadowLifeHI: That is why I threw in that they were already dating XD. Only hints and stuff to Sad Backstories™** **because I want to focus on the wild adventures of these dorks meeting each other.**

 **Sadly, Mathway didn't help with Geometry.**

 **shauna flynn: I'm glad I put a smile on your face! Your review does the same!**

 **nebrasken girl: Me and life.**

 **Loftcat27: I will!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Me no own the awesomeness that is Young Justice.**

* * *

"Hurry, Artemis!" Paula called from the kitchen. "Oliver will be here soon!"

"Coming, Mom!" The blonde yelled as she zipped up her backpack. Artemis slipped her backpack over her shoulders and grabbed a fully packed duffle bag. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen. "Ready."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yep."

"Phone?"

"In my backpack."

"Charger?"

"Yeap."

"Yeap?" Paula asked, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Combination of yeah and yep, Dick started saying it and the word stuck with me," Artemis shrugged.

"Isn't that the same boy that said 'whelming'?"

"No, Robin made 'whelming' and 'aster'."

"They sound like the same person." Paula wheeled over to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Robin is a little troll that hacked into everyone's stuff at least four times. Dick Grayson is a rick circus kid that helps me with math," Artemis shook her head. "If you meet Dick he acts different than Robin."

"Whatever you say, honey," The woman chuckled and handed her daughter a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Thanks, Mom," Artemis smiled and took a bite of her lunch. She finished her PB&J just as the doorbell rang.

"Can you answer the door, Artemis?" Paula called from the other room.

"Sure!" The blonde slid off her chair and walked up to the door.

She paused in front of the door. Artemis may have gotten over a lot of things her Father taught her, but when she doesn't know who is on the other side of the door. That is when the training kicks in.

Too bad her mom hid all the good knives.

She compromised with looking at the peek hole.

Outside stood a blond man in a tailored green suit.

"Oliver Queen," The teen sighed and opened the door.

"Artemis!" The rich man grinned brightly and walked into the apartment.

Her mom rolled out when she heard the man. The two adults talked for a while while the blonde teen sat on her couch and listened distantly to the conversation.

*Two hours later*

Artemis had her face smashed into the couch cushions when they finally ended the conversation.

"Time to go, Artemis!" Oliver grinned and held open the door, being a gentleman.

"Finally! Two hours!" The teen leapt off the couch, gave her mom a hug and a kiss, and ran out the door.

She was a step closer to meeting her friends.

1-2-3-4-5

"Come on, Alfred! Don't do this to us!" Dick yelled as the butler dragged his suitcase out of the manson and out it in the trunk of one of Bruce's car.

"You do want to see your friends, right, Master Dick?"

"Of course!"

"Then you need to get out of the manson," Alfred stated as he closed the trunk door. "Take a nice road trip with Master Bruce, away from your siblings, and meet your friends."

Dick sighed and slouched slightly, knowing better than to argue with the butler. "When is Bruce going to get to the car?"

"In a few moments, Master Dick. Get in the car and be ready," Alfred calmly walked back into the manson. The blue eyed boy playfully groaned and got into the passenger seat. After two seconds of boredom, he pulled out his phone.

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I'm bored_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Entertain me_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: My mom got me some chocolate covered pretzel bits for Christmas and the literally looked like poop. I told my parents and they said they look like pretzels and told me to stop being ungrateful._

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: After everyone went to bed, I put a few pretzels outside my Grandma's cat litter box to make it look like the cat got poop everywhere. The next morning I come downstairs and my family is complaining about the cat poop, so I decided to be funny and picked one up and take a bite then laugh at everybody because I was right about the pretzels looking like poop._

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I take a bite. Its soft. It was not a chocolate pretzel, it's actual poop. My family is howling with laughter as I ran to the bathroom. They knew what I did and replaced the pretzels with actual cat poop. I didn't think I could show my face around half my family again because they kept telling me I can clean the litter box if I get hungry._

Dick was laughing so hard that he could hardly breath. His siblings started coming out to see what was so funny that their older brother was hyperventilating.

 _(Artemis logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Artemis: OMG_

 _Artemis: I CAN'T BREATH_

 _Artemis: SWEET JESUS HELP ME_

 _(Miss Martian logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Miss Martian: Oh my goodness, Wally! Why would you do such a thing?_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I was stupid_

 _Artemis: I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING_

 _Artemis: HELP_

 _(Aqualad logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Aqualad: Where is Robin?_

 _Miss Martian: Omg, Robin are you okay?_

Dick was not okay.

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Sorry_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: My siblings had to make sure I was still breathing and didn't die of laughter_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I'm still laughing, but I'm okay_

"What's so funny, Chum?" Bruce asked as he slipped into the driver's seat, starting the car.

"Wally told the story of him eating cat poop."

Bruce chuckled.

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I just told Batman the story and he chuckled_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I MADE THE BATMAN LAUGH?!_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER_

* * *

 **Wally's story is a tumblr post that I randomly found and died laughing.**

 **OMG he made Batman chuckle. *claps***

 **Welp, I gotta go a regret my life choices and cry in math class cause I feel so stupid in that class. Nothing new.**

 **BYE!**


	10. Birdflash Confirmed and Artemis Dies

**Welp, I am going to die. My new classes are Geometry 2 (don't know how I got there), AP History, and English Honors... all hard classes with a ton of out-of-class work.**

 **This was very last minute, but this chapter came really easy. Which I am greatful for though.**

 **WE ARE AT 70 REVIEWS *throws confetti* If we hit a hundred by chapter 14 or 15 I will post one chapter for three Mondays straight.**

* * *

 **shauna flynn: If I pass Geometry 2 then I get Algebra 2.1 in Junior year T-T. The teacher is the husband of my awesome Creative Writing teacher tho and they are sooooo cute together, they are the power couple of my school. I can't wait for them to meet too! Np, I'm the one in my group of friends that cracks all the funny jokes and (according to my friend) have smooth pick up lines.**

 **7thseven: Thank you! I try**

 **Agent Emeline Xavier: We all love him tho :). Artemis' Mom knows all.**

 **Guest: The tumblr post on it is just as hilarious**

 **Inthenightguest: Awesome name btw. I fear that I'll make the characters too OOC, but you saying that puts my fears to rest. Thank you! Thank you for admitting your love for me! XD jk.**

 **VeronicaChase: Oh! I hope you are okay! *hugs***

 **Guest: XD**

 **Amelia Loves Anime: I took me hours to find the perfect story because I wanted it to be something Wally would actually do.**

* * *

 **Thank you guys SOOOOOO much for the amazing reviews! I love and appreciate all of you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: Unless my KrispyKreme tea owns Young Justice I 100% do not own that amazing show.**

* * *

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I have something I need to tell you guys._

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Something very important._

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: *Picture of Barry getting a speeding ticket*_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: My Uncle just got a speeding ticket and I WILL NEVER LET HIM LIVE THIS DOWN_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TELL US THST YOU WERE GAY OR GOT INTO A CRASH_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I'M SO ANGRY AT YOU RIGHT NOW_

 _(Artemis logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Artemis: I didn't know you were gay Baywatch_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I'm not gay._

 _(Miss Martian logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Miss Martian: I so proud that you told us Wally, we all support you_

 _(Aqualad logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Aqualad: We are all very proud of you Wally_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I'M NOT GAY_

"Shut up," Wally grumbled at his Uncle Barry as the man kept laughing.

"Oh my god," The man took a breath and kept laughing. "This is great!"

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Who is the lucky man?_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: You_

 _Artemis: BIRDFLASH CONFIRMED_

 _Artemis: You owe me ten bucks Megan_

 _Miss Martian: I'm not even mad_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I'M NOT GAY_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND_

 _Aqualad: What is her name?_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Her name is Barbara Gordon and if she sees this she will kill me_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: You are cheating on me with the police commissioner's daughter?_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME T-T_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I hate this effing family_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I will not suffer this abuse_

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged out of_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

"I'm so proud of myself," Wally laughed.

"Now Dick is going to prank you."

"...I'm screwed."

 _Artemis: Are you guys a threesome then?_

 _Miss Martian: Isn't it called polyamorous?_

 _Artemis: I prefer threesome_

 _Aqualad: This is why we can't have nice things._

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Three things 1. Rob and I are not gay 2. We are not in a polyamorous relationship 3. OMG KALDUR MADE A JOKE_

 _Artemis: The ninth seal for the Apocalypse has been broken_

 _Miss Martian: I don't understand the reference_

 _Artemis: *dies*_

 _Artemis: I need to go fangirl_

 _(Artemis logged out of_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

"Megan accidently did a Supernatural reference and killed Artemis," Wally laughed.

"Someone killed your girlfriend with the sheer power of words," Barry smirked and made a left turn.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Now my Uncle thinks I'm gay and that Artemis is my girlfriend_

 _Aqualad: You and Artemis are not dating?_

 _Miss Martian: Oh? We all thought you were dating_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: ARTEMIS IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: She hates me_

 _Miss Martian: Don't people say that if someone is mean to you that they like you?_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: 1. In like Elementary school 2. Artemis can see these messages_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Imma leave before she pops on and yells at me_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged out of_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

Wally sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"You really like her, don't you kid?" Barry smiled.

"Yeah…, but she hates me."

"No she doesn't, kid. Trust your Uncle Barry."

"The same Uncle Barry that got a speeding ticket?" Wally smirked.

"Okay, RUDE."

* * *

Artemis scrolled through the messages in the back of Oliver's car. She told Oliver about _Mission: Young Justice_ and said they could do it cause Roy has some friends he wants to meet over there. So, they were going to pick up the angry ginger somewhere on the way to Happy Harbor.

 _Does Wally think I actually hate him?_

"Hey, Ollie, I have a question," The blonde spoke up.

"What do you need, Arty?" The man asked, glancing at her through the rear mirror.

"There is this...guy that I like like, but he thinks I hate him and I think he hates me."

Oliver nodded sagely. "I understand. I'm going to tell you this, Wally doesn't hate you."

"How do you know it's Wally," Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother."

The blonde teen nodded in understanding. "What do I do?"

"Tell him how you feel when you guys meet," The rich man responded. "When you guys meet and you still feel the same, tell him."

"But what if it ruins our friendship and the dynamic of our group?"

"That is very much a possibility, but I don't think that will happen," Oliver stared at the road, a smile ghosting his lips. "I've only seen the bond of friendship your group has once and that bond is still strong after so many things happening to it."

"Really?" Artemis looked up at his with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, Arty, I've never seen six people so close yet so far away."

They fell into comfortable silence until Artemis phone went off. She looked at the screen.

 _Roy: I need your help_

 _Artemis: 1. I thought you hated me_

 _Artemis: 2. What do I get if I help?_

 _Roy: 1. I do_

 _Roy: 2. Ollie's possible never ending happiness_

 _Artemis: Glad we are at an understanding. What is it?_

 _Roy: I need your help to tell Oliver that he is a granddad_

Artemis choked.

* * *

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I LEAVE TO GET SOME IN-AND-OUT_

 _Robin the Boi* Wonder: AND I MISS KALDUR MAKING A JOKE AND SUPERNATURAL REFERENCES_

* * *

 **I know, I originally planned on Robin not being in a relationship, but this story has evolved from what I normally planned for it and I'm so happy :,).**

 **I did add in jokes about the Lgbt+ community. I am, myself, demiromantic (have to have a friendship with someone before romantic feelings) and asexual (no sexual attraction) and I have so many bi and gay friends that I can't even count them. I have had problems with people in the Lgbt+, but I still 100% support my friends and love them like family.**

 ***I was reading an awesome fanfiction with the "HERE COME DAT BOI" meme and I just thought "Robin the Boy Wonder...what about Robin the Boi Wonder?"**

 **Any Voltron LD fans out their? I LOVE SEASON FOUR SO MUCH AND MATT. I AM SO PROUD OF THE WRITERS AND VOICE ACTORS AND I LOVE THEM SO MUCH.**


	11. Artemis Won't Stop Dying

**HAPPY ONE DAY BEFORE HALLOWEEN *throws confetti because I need to get rid of it*. When I saw I post on the 30th I was HYPED. What are you guys going as if you're going? I'm cosplaying as Lance (Voltron LD) as a test run before a fanfest I'm going to. I'm going as Lance, my pal is Shiro, and her little brother is Keith.**

 **I got this chapter done A WHOLE WEEK EARLY! I had no homework today (on the day I'm writing this) so I just hopped on and decided to write a chapter or two.**

* * *

 **Fantasygirl1329: It was honestly a spur of the moment thing. I love Matt, he is my anime son and him being Pidge's (my fav character) brother just made him 100x better.**

 **shauna flynn: I wish you luck on that, my friend, my mom had to be sent to the manatee state because of the hurricanes down there (she's a flight nurse).**

 **Fierysun: Thank you! I try!**

 **Amelia Loves Anime: What are you doing reading in class! (*whispers* you go rebel) I do not condone! (*whisper* I'm proud)**

 **tsubakiblossom227: Lol, yep it's on Netflix. My pal was up at, like, 3 am watching it**

 **Pinoy Gamer: *fancy voice* Wonderful question, my friend! The answer is that Dick and Barbara haven't made their relationship public because they don't wanna get hounded by the press, but their families know and are very happy for them :).**

 **ArgentumAurum1: You are my favorite reviewer right now XD.**

 **Phantomlover1215: Lol yeah. I did say there would be some ship tease with Robin. I have been told that many times...mostly by tiny children that are my baby siblings.**

 **VeronicaChase: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha If I had a nickel for every time I was called that I would be so rich that I could afford college!**

 **Inthenightguest: Glad I could make you smile! That is what I write my stories for (except the angst). Thank you for complmenting my writing style! I don't get many reviews with that.**

 **nebrasken girl: XD**

 **Dragoisapuppy: Your username is great. Thank you so much! I need it XD.**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reviewing! I love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I own an empty bag of Gardetto's, but I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Kaldur enjoyed the ocean very much.

In fact, everyone on his home island of Atlantis had a deep love and respect for the ocean. It was their custom. The ocean has taken great care of them, so they must return that favor.

It has been a day since Arthur and Kaldur left to Happy Harbor on their boat. The teen was at the front of the boat, looking out at sea and enjoying the sea air.

A chirping noise caught his attention and he look down to see a pod of dolphins. A gentle smile crossed his face.

Kaldur took a picture and logged into the group chat.

 _(Aqualad logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Aqualad: *picture*_

 _Miss Martian: Wow! That's a nice picture Kaldur!_

 _Artemis: Aesthetics_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Bottlenose Dolphins. Nice_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: This is 10x better than any pic on the internet_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: Did you know that dolphins are into beastiality_

The chat was dead silent for two minutes.

 _Artemis: WTF_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I, in fact, did know that_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: SUPY THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Yeah!_

 _Artemis: I'm sorry you had to hear that Wally_

 _Artemis: *hold up hand*_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: *highfives*_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Rude_

 _Aqualad: That went from 0 to 100 really fast_

Kaldur smiled as the chat blow up at him making a joke. During the first day he looked up modern jokes so he could, what was the word that Artemis calls Robin? 'Troll' his friends.

His plan is working.

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I have seen many strange things in my life_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: One of my little brothers steal Batman's car wheels_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Wally cough up a paper clip that he swears he didn't eat_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Speedy freak out when a kid burst out in tears for no reason_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: But nothing, NOTHING, has prepared me for Kaldur making jokes._

 _Aqualad changed Robin the Boy Wonder's name to Robin the Boi Wonder._

 _Robin the Boi Wonder: I'm dead_

 _Robin the Boi Wonder: This killed me_

 _Robin the Boi Wonder: Goodbye world_

 _Robin the Boi Wonder: Wally, I was the one that stole your Chex-Mix_

 _(Robin the Boi Wonder logged out of_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: THAT WAS YOU_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE_

 _Miss Martian: WALLY_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I was going to say Troll_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel changed Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive's name to Kid Flash the Fastest Boi Alive._

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: Now you two match_

 _Artemis: I CAN'T BREATH_

 _Artemis: has crashed_

 _Miss Martian: Good job, you killed Artemis_

* * *

A tiny smile was on Conner's face when he looked up from his phone to see his coach giving him a knowing look.

"Talking to a special girl?" Coach Kara Danvers sat next to him.

Coach Kara Danvers has been coaching almost all of the school's sports teams for years. She can be sweet and nice until you disrespect her or her team. Then she gets scary.

"Kind of. I'm talking to my friends that are scattered across the country," The teen set his phone down in his lap.

"The infamous internet friends that the other boys talk about?" Coach Kara chuckled at his surprised look. "Boys gossip just as much as girls, if not more."

"Yeah, we are all heading to Happy Harbor at the same time to finally meet up after all these years."

The blonde hummed as she nodded. "It sounds like you all have quite the communication for being so far apart."

"We talk in our group chat, Young Justice, every day," Connor told her, phone vibrating a few times in his lap.

"'Young Justice,'" Coach Kara rolled the name off her tongue. "Sounds close to 'Justice League.'"

"What's the Justice League?"

"My cousin use to be apart of a group called the 'Justice League' when he was younger," She smiled. "He is still friends with all of his friends in the chat after all these years and the distance between them."

"Really?" Connor asked. Where they accidently following a legacy?

"Yep!" The coach smiled. "Never seen a friendship that strong in a long time."

"Hey! Give it back!"

Coach Kara snapped her head to the back of the bus.

"Hey! No fighting!" She leapt out of her seat and walked down the aisle.

Connor tilted his head in thought for a moment and picked up his phone.

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boi Alive: All I'm saying is that Panda Express is better than Chick fil a_

 _Artemis: *gasp* You take that back!_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: Hey, have you guys ever heard of the Justice League?_


	12. Too Much Power

**Hey guys! We are so close to our 100 reviews goal! I plan on the three in a row chapters will be the second to last chapter, the last chapter, and the Epilogue.**

 **So, I have this awesome opportunity for school with this program that will be a great help for my future as a Forensic Scientist, but I don't think I will be able to do it with my life situation. So, I need a little help. Should I do it?**

* * *

 **Fantasygirl1329: Matt is my son and Pidge is my daughter. I have so many Matt memes on my phone that my friend is like "You have a problem."**

 **VeronicaChase: Yeah, it just popped into my head in Geometry 2 and I was like "Better than square roots."**

 **Phantomlover1215:** **I'm glad that I made your day better!**

 **Guest: I can't tell if you are trying to be mean or not, but I'm just going to assume not mean. Ohh yeah, the adults got a huge kick out of it.**

 **shauna Flynn: Originally, the Justice League weren't going to be in here, but I thought they would give the team the great feeling of being apart of something special.**

 **Guest: Yes, Atlantis is an island because it being underwater would be a VERY bad idea in this No Powers! Au**

 **Grandeeney Marvell: I am pretty much obsessed with Supergirl so I just HAD to put her in this! I love Kara sooooo much. Not as much as Barry though.**

 **kushinaxminato13: The usual, mostly memes.**

 **Inthenightguest: I have a friend that just started homeschool cause her family didn't want to deal with the drama that my school is putting on the students and I honestly want to be homeschooled because I hate more than 75% of the people I interact with at school. Some people just need a slap in the face...with a chair...god I hate teenagers that aren't on the internet. School is the reason I have anxiety.**

 **: Awe! I'm happy I could encourage someone out from break! But I hope you don't leave break too early because some people need breaks from things to come back better than before! Really? I'm a sophomore so I become a Junior next year and I hope it's easier because I'm up at like 12 finishing projects now.**

 **Abby6666: Really?! WOW! You never know how much people really like your story until you see reviews like this. Thank you!**

 **nightmareonholoween: Hahahahah, me looking at tumblr posts and memes.**

 **Parodoxian: I'm a multishipper for all of my fandoms so I have SO many ships XD. I can't because I'm not very good at romance fanfiction because I have never been in a relationship before. I went Trick or Treating and barely got any candy, but my Mom had a TON of left over so I got everything! I actually have a crack fanfiction of Young Justice _destroying_ Walmarts so I suggest you check that out!**

 **SharkestShark: *points at chapter* Wish granted.**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for your beautiful reviews! They just make my day when I check at lunch and I'm basically dying.**

 **Disclaimer: I have anxiety, but I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

 _*Previously on Testing the Bonds of Friendship*_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: Hey, have you guys ever heard of the Justice League?_

* * *

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: What the heck is a Justice League?_

Dick looked up from his phone and turned to Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce, you remember telling me about the Justice League a few years ago?" The acrobat asked.

"Yes."

"I guess Conner found out about it."

Bruce stopped at a red light and glanced at his son. "Probably Kara, Clark's cousin, she is his football coach."

"Uncle Clark told you," Dick giggled.

"He is more of a gossip than people think."

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Bats is in the Justice League_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Uncle Barry was too_

 _Miss Martian: Uncle John says to tell them hi_

"John says hi."

"I know."

"Keep your eyes on the road old man."

"I will push you out of this car."

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Guys, Bats is gonna push me out of the car_

 _Aqualad: Mayor Arthur, too, was in the Justice League._

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: My coach says her cousin was apart of it_

 _Artemis: Oliver says he was in the cult_

 _Artemis: MY PHONE AUTOCORRECTED 'GROUP' TO 'CULT'_

 _Artemis: Oliver; "We were kind of like a cult"_

"I didn't know you were in a cult," Dick laughed at the message.

"We were kind of like a cult."

 _Miss Martian: What about the Justice League though?_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: My coach said it was a group like ours. Close friends even though we are miles apart and had super hero like names._

 _Artemis: Are we accidently following some kind of legacy?_

 _Aqualad: It would seem so._

 _Aqualad: This is a legacy that, I, am proud to be apart of._

 _Kid Flash the Flashest Boy Alive: Here here_

"I'm happy to be apart of your legacy, even if it's by accident," Dick smiled up at his adopted father.

Bruce smiled gently. "I'm happy you are apart of my legacy too."

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: GUYS_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: BATMAN IS SMILING_

 _Miss Martian: This must be something very tender_

 _Artemis: Pictures or it didn't happen_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Funny, Arty_

 _Artemis: I know I am_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: No you aren't_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: But your face is_

 _Artemis: YOU WANNA GO KID IDIOT_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: YEAH, I WANNA GO_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: PULL ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD?!_

 _Artemis: SEE YOU THERE BAYWATCH_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: They do know that they aren't even near each other, right?_

 _Aqualad: Just let them be, Robin_

* * *

Barry pulled into a Circle K and parked at one of the gas thingys. He pulled out his wallet and handed Wally some cash.

"Go in and get us some food and maybe some drinks. We'll need it for the rest of our trip tomorrow."

"You got it, Uncle B," Wally shoved the money in his pocket and race into the gas station as his uncle refilled the tank.

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Uncle Barry has given me too much power_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Money, a gas station, and no supervision_

Wally zoomed around the station, grabbing his favorite snacks and a few for his uncle. He then grabbed two giant things of Gatorade. The redheaded teen walked up to the counter with a teenage cashier and dumped everything for check out.

The teen looked like he wanted to die (me). He started scanning the items as Wally pulled out his spending money.

"35.56."

Wally handed over thirty-six dollars with a bright grin.

"This is the most I have seen anyone spend at Circle K since I started here. Do you want a bag?"

"Yes please, I'm on a road trip and just grabbing snacks."

The teen nodded as he packed the stuff in a plastic bag. "Why Happy Harbor? There is pretty much nothing here except for the ocean."

"My friends and I are going to meet each other for pretty much the first time," Wally grinned like an adorable puppy.

"Well, I hope they don't disappoint you," The teen handed over the bag and change.

"They never could," The teen walked out of the station and back to the car, which was filled up and ready to go.

"I gave you too much money, didn't I?" Barry sighed when he saw the size of the bag.

"Yep!"

* * *

 **Sorry it was a short chapter, but school is jam packed and I don't always have access to my Google Docs.**

 **So, for Halloween I cosplayed as Lance (I love him) from Voltron: Legendary Defender and NO ONE RECONIZED ME. I was so salty. This is the closest I got to being recognized.**

 **A Kid dressed as a Power Ranger: "Hey, are you the girl from Half Life?"**

 **Me: "...no, I'm Lance." *Finger guns***

 **The kid: "I feel like I know you from somewhere."**

 **Me: "I gave you candy when you Trick or Treated at my house" *internally screaming***


	13. Roy Dies

**Wow, I...I have no words 110 REVIEWS. GUYS I'M GOING TO START CRYING ToT. You all have taken my dream of reaching 100 reviews on a story and just went into space with it. I can't believe I have a good enough story for so many people to keep coming back and reading it and, and, oh my god I'm going to cry.**

 **I love all of you guys so much and, and, you all have just been amazing. When I found out I reached 110 reviews I screamed "OH MY GOD I REACHED 110 REVIEWS" in one of my classes during lunch and I almost cried with happy tears omg.**

 **What did I do to deserve this?**

* * *

 **Fantasygirl1329: Everyone needs character arcs. I have adopted all the Voltron characters, including the villains, and they are all my children now. Barry regrets his life choices XD**

 **StampedLizzy: Lol**

 **tsubakiblossom227: Keith is pretty much Nico Di Angelo...**

 **shauna flynn: I have to find a way to get my mom, dad, and me to meet up and talk about it so we can kind of figure things out and stuff...that is not going to end well. The Justice League will keep showing up XD.**

 **mortenand24: Thank you! :D**

 **Inthenightguest: If it is the period I'm thinking of than. no. It is not fun. At all. Lol, it was one of my fav parts too. There is enough room in this boat, hop in!**

 **Loftcat27: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Good to know friend!**

 **VeronicaChase: Hahaha, literally Des' mom. I was low-key laughing. I have to ask this, but is your username connected to Percy Jackson? It's a question that has been buzzing around my mind**

 **Grandeeney Marvell: The last lockdown I was in we weren't allowed to touch our phones and my Public Speaking teacher threatened to throw a screwdriver at my vic princ's head, right through his head actually... I think they had issues.**

 **Abby6666: Lol, I'm the type of person that gets straight to the point unless I want you guessing and that kind of shows in my writing. So, no promises on longer chapters, but I'll work on it! I'm happy that you liked this story! :D.**

 **Pixie07: I'm happy you enjoyed it!**

 **ArgentumAurum1: Hmm, maybe, but I am also twins to a lot of people. Considering my Dad is a twin it would be hilarious. (Same)**

 **AppleTheAmazing: I cried when she cried, legit I felt her freaking pain. Hair does take a while to grow out so maybe with Matt back she'll let it grow out. *shrugs***

 **Sophia the Scribe: Same, the characters are writing the story now, I'm just putting it to words for others to read :). Thank you.**

 **Niece of Artemis: I'll leave that to the imagination**

* * *

 **I honestly thought this story wouldn't be as popular as it is because most of my writings aren't popular. Oh my god what did I do to deserve you guys? You are all wonderful!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just writing down what the voices tell me to write.**

* * *

Artemis scowled at the person sharing the backseat with her.

Roy Harper.

The bane of her existence when Wally wasn't around.

A face that haunts her most horrible nightmares because it's that ugly.

The guy that she was helping tell her surrogate Uncle that he was a Granddad.

This is either going to end up horrible, interesting, or horribly interesting.

She is hoping for interesting in best case scenario.

Artemis' phone buzzed and she looked down.

 _Idiot: So how are we doing this?_

 _You are, literally, right next to me_

 _Idiot: Can't risk anyone overhearing_

 _Idiot: Is my contact name 'idiot' on your phone?!_

 _It is what you are_

 _Idiot: UGHHH_

She could hear Roy growling at her, she smirked.

 _So how do you want to do this?_

 _Idiot: With the least amount of blood as possible_

 _Darn, no knives than_

 _Idiot: No duh Sherlock. What are you? A serial killer?_

 _Maybe, try not to be the first to find out._

Roy sent her an irritated look.

 _Idiot: What ideas do you have?_

 _We are stopping at a gas station soon, right?_

 _Get him something that low-key says 'It's a Girl!'_

 _Idiot: hmm_

 _Idiot: Maybe, could work with our limited resources_

 _Then figure out what to get and let me play Flappy Bird_

 _Idiot: I hope I text you and make you lose_

 _I hope you fall in a hole_

Artemis scowled and clicked the Flappy Bird app.

She will beat Wally's high score.

* * *

 _(Artemis logged onto_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Artemis: 99 PIPES_

 _Artemis: TAJE THAT BAYWATCH_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged onto_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: My score went up to 116 right before you messaged me XD_

 _Artemis: DAM IT_

* * *

"Stupid Wally, the only game he's good at is the stupidest one on Earth," Artemis angrily muttered, starting a new game.

She was filled with DETERMINATION TO BEAT WALLY'S SORRY BUTT AT THIS GAME.

"You really like him, don't you?"

The blonde turned to Roy with a raised eyebrow. The two were currently wandering around a Circle K as Oliver and Dinah "filled up the gas tank" AKA making out.

Artemis made the mistake of looking out the window and never looked at the world the same way again.

"Like who? If you haven't been paying attention I hate everyone."

Roy turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Wally. West."

"You think I like Baywatch?" The blonde fought to keep the blush off her cheeks.

"Already in the nickname phase?"

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" Artemis yelled, gaining a few stares from other customers. "Like I would _ever_ date Baywatch."

"Oh, can it. Oliver is a huge gossip and told me you admitted your feelings," Roy rolled his eyes and grabbed a bag of Cheetos.

"Curse his love of gossiping," The blonde scowled and grabbed a bag of Gardettos. "Yeah, I've been pining Wally a bit."

"You should just ask him out when you meet," The ginger walked over to the fridges and looked at the kid-drink-things. They had agreed that a girly one would be the conversation starter.

"That is a plan that might not happen," Artemis grabbed two bottles of water as Roy grabbed a _My Little Pony_ kid-drink-things, the two walked towards the counter. "Unlike most men in this world, I don't have the balls to ask out the person I like."

"This is where you woman up and grow a pair of ovaries, they're tougher than man parts," Roy put everything on the counter and pulled out his wallet. "Trust me, Lian's Mother had the biggest pair of this Earth."

"Ew, I don't want to hear about someone talking about my older sister like that," Artemis cringed. "But you are right, she was the only one to leave when no one else could."

"I'm always right," Roy scoffed and paid the cashier, getting the plastic bag filled with the snacks and stuff.

"Arguable."

"I will punch you."

"Try me, Ginger."

"No fighting!" Dinah's sibling-bickering-senses went off as the two walked out of the Circle K.

"We weren't fighting," Roy grumbled. "We were just having a political conversation."

"Politics are stupid," Artemis grabbed her stuff and slipped into the car.

"Seeing old people try and humiliate each other is great," The redhead got in on the other side as everyone else packed in. "This is yours, Ollie."

The moment of truth. Roy handed Oliver the kid-drink-thing, who looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Out of all the ways to tell me I'm a Granddad, you two chose this?"

Roy choked.

* * *

 _Speedy: Alright, which one of you two losers told Oliver?_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: NOT IT!_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: It was Bats_

* * *

 _Green Arrow the Emerald Archer: His reaction was great_

 _Batman the Dark Knight: Told you_

* * *

 **YO SO I WENT TO FANFEST AND I LOVED IT**

 **I MET SO MANY AMAZING PEOPLE. I MEMED A LOT CAUSE I WAS LANCE AND COULD DAB AND BE IN CHARACTER. I TOOK SO MANY PICTURES, FOUND OTHER VOLTRON COSPLAYERS AND IT WAS GREAT.**

 **I MET A SMALL CHILD COSPLAYING AS A REALLY GOOD PIDGE AND I SAID HI AND THEY REALIZED I WAS LANCE AND THEY GOT SO EXCITED AND I GAVE THEM A HUG AND A PICTURE AND OMG. I COSPLAY BECAUSE I LOVE THE EXCITED LOOK IN PEOPLE'S EYES WHEN THEY REALIZE I'M ONE OF THEIR FAV CHARACTERS AND Ofijeflialrgialreig.**

 **THIS IS WHY I DO THE THINGS I DO. TO MAKE OTHER PEOPLE HAPPY.**

 **MY WEEKEND WAS FULL OF FINGER GUNS AND BAD PUNS.**

 **GUYS I ACTUALLY FLIRTED WITH PEOPLE AND IT WAS STRANGE BECAUSE I NEVER FLIRTED WITH PEOPLE OUTSIDE OF MY INNER CIRCLE AND OFEONFQKJNFELKBEFBFLQFBQ**

 **Star. jpg has crashed**


	14. Christmas Special

**Wow, Star! Updating the Monday after the last Monday you updated?! I know, crazy isn't it?**

 **This is a Christmas Special that I've been planning since I found out I can update the first Monday of December!**

 **I was up at 3 AM on Thursday writing this.**

 **I can't wait for Winter break :P**

 **I am currently sick, I'm hoping I can get some writing done when I'm not pukin my guts out. At least I have my Siamese, Moon, here as company.**

* * *

 **Fierysun: I MIGHT do that as an extra chapter that has parts I wanted to write, but no promises because I haven't decided if I wanted to do that yet.**

 **Fantasygirl1329: They are platonic soulmates and no one can tell me otherwise. Of course and nope XD.**

 **nightmareonholoween: The plot twist right? XD**

 **Echoes 01: I can't wait to see y'all responses to this chapter! I love it! Thank you!**

 **shauna flynn: Next, Imma cosplay as either Katie Holt or Young Justice Robin without the Robin outfit.**

 **Aprotny: I laughed as I write it and for three days later because for some reason I thought it was the most hilarious thing.**

 **Loftcat27: Lol.**

 **Grandeeney Marvell: ...honestly I would do the same if the wifi at my school wasn't crud. HOW DO YOU LOSE KINDERKIDS?! Lol, ehh it's Bruce. Killjoy of all.**

 **ArgentumAurum1: HOW DID YOU KNOW I SHIPPED SOLANGELO?! It's rumored that Season 5 will come out on Valentines Day and I'm like "I now have something to do while I'm alone." Cause I don't have a s/o. This became my favorite review, I'm screenshoting this and putting it as my wallpaper.**

 **Sophia the Scribe: No more needed! Thank you!**

 **Inthenightguest: The fact that your sister notices me update and tells you made my heart warm up and I felt so happy. Ehh, I have some stories from when I was starting out and I'm like "I won't delete them because they show how far I've gone, but they need to burn." I'm happy you think that though! Lol, I check them almost everyday already. Same. Also same**

* * *

 **I love you guys so much that words or caps can't just express how much I love and appreciate you guys, like if I had money and wasn't the poor teen I am I would make a billboard.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or this Christmas song, I do have a headache when I'm writing this though, So theres that.**

* * *

Dick Grayson was awake at one AM on December first. He couldn't sleep so he decided to do a thing.

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged into the chat)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents, Underneath the Christmas tree, I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas is you ooooh._

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents, Underneath the Christmas tree, I don't need to hang my stocking, There upon the fireplace, Santa Claus won't make me happy, With a toy on Christmas Day._

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas is you (you, baby)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder:_ _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas,_ _I won't even wish for snow, I'm just going to keep on waiting, Underneath the mistletoe,_ _I won't make a list and send it, To the North Pole for Saint Nick, I won't even stay awake to, Hear those magic reindeer click._

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: 'Cause I just want you here tonight, Holding on to me so tight, What more can I do?, Baby all I want for Christmas is you (you, baby)._

 _Robin the Boy Wonder:_ _Oh, all the lights are shining, So brightly everywhere,_ _And the sound of children's, Laughter fills the air, And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing, Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?, Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder:_ _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas, This is all I'm asking for, I just want to see my baby, Standing right outside my door._

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Oh I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, Baby all I want for Christmas is…_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Youuuu,_ _You baby, Youuuu, All all all all, Youuuu_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged into chat)_

 _(Artemis logged into chat)_

 _(Aqualad logged into chat)_

 _(Miss Martian logged into chat)_

 _(Superboy the Boy of Steel logged into chat)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: ROBIN WHY_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: IT'S SO EARLY IN THE FREAKING MORNING_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I WILL END YOU_

 _Artemis: If you don't shut up I will find you and I'll shOVE YOUR HEAD INTO AN EFFING STOCKING_

 _Aqualad: Robin, was this really necessary?_

 _Miss Martian: I love this song! :)_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: I have never heard this song_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I SWEAR TO GOD_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I HAVE A TEST TODAY_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I NEED THE SLEEPS_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: *cackles*_

 _Artemis: JUST BECAUSE ITS IN STARS DOESN'T MEAN_

Dick was cackling on his bed, trying to catch his breath.

"Best. Idea. Ever."

* * *

 _Artemis: Have you ever seen so much tinsel that you might start coughing it up_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: When I was a little kid, I accidently ate the end of a string of tinsel. Two hours later I coughed it back up and my mom and Uncle Barry were freaking out while my dad and Aunt Iris were busting a gut laughing_

 _Artemis: I CAN'T BREATH_

* * *

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: WINTER BREAK_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: FREEDOM_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: This is America_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I'm always free_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I'm not buying you a present for Christmas_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: WAIT IM SORRY_

* * *

Dick walked up the path to the doorway of a house. He knocked on the door and patiently waiting, adjusting his sunglasses a bit.

The door opened to reveal Wally West.

"Hey, Robby!" The redhead grinned brightly and dragged his best friend in. "I'm home alone, so what are you doing in Central City?"

"Unlike what I said in the group chat," Dick took off his sunglasses and shoved them in his pocket before pulling out a yellow and red wrapped box from his backpack. "I brought you the present I got you."

Wally grinned. "Well, if I'm getting my gift then you're going to get yours."

The redhead rushed up his stairs and back with what one would call superspeed, but it's not possible because superpowers only exist in comic books.

"Here," Dick gave Wally his gift and took the box his bestfriend was offering. The wrapping was red with little black bats on it.

The air was light as the two both wordlessly decided one thing.

Open these gifts now, together.

The two boys gently ripped off the wrapping paper.

Dick had given Wally a picture frame. In the frame was a picture of the two boys, Dick had an arm thrown over Wally's shoulder as the redhead took the selfie. Wally was grinning brightly and Dick was full blown laughing.

Wally had given him a keychain with a red lightning bolt that had ' _For my best pal'_ written in yellow on one side.

"Thanks, Wally," Dick pulled out his keys and clipped the lightning bolt next to his red robin charm. "I love it."

"Dude! Your gift is ten times better than what I gave you," The redhead smiled as he hung the picture up on the wall full of family pictures in front of the door.

"We both gave overwhelming gifts."

"At least you used overwhelming instead of whelming."

"You know you love my made up words."

* * *

Artemis looked at her little Charlie Brown Christmas tree and smiled.

Because she loved it.

"Artemis! The Christmas cookies are done!"

"Coming!"

* * *

"Uncle John! The cookies are finished," Megan grinned as she put the baking tray full of Christmas tree shaped cookies on the stove, she pulled off the oven mitts.

Her Uncle seemed to glide into the room, he smiled gently at his niece's work.

"Well done, Megan."

* * *

Conner moved his eyes away from the window he was looking out of when his phone went off.

 _Megan: I hope you have a wonderful Christmas! Don't forget to call me tonight *kissy face*_

A smile worked its way on his face.

* * *

 _(Aqualad logged into chat)_

 _Aqualad: So, what is this Christmas?_

* * *

 **One of my friends 'spammed' this song in the group chat and I just HAD to use it.**

 **I was wondering what to do with Kaldur and I'm like "Wait, does an under water civilization even know what Christmas is?"**

 **I hope y'all have an awesome day and Christmas!**


	15. Quality Not Quantity

**Okay, this is a short chapter, but I'm mentally preparing myself for benchmark and finals soon before winter break.**

 **NOTICE FOR LAST CHAPTER. Okay, so some people got confused and I have this to make things clear. I forgot to do this for the Christmas Special so I take full responsibility on that. The Special is put in the time frame before this fanfiction since this is in the summer and the last chapter was the winter before the summer. If you got confused it's completely my fault and I'm very sorry!**

* * *

 **Fantasygirl1329: Yes! Wally does know Dick's identity! I did want to put that in there because it shows their level of trust. Maybe, I'm a huge conspiracy theorist and lover so if we find Atlantus then we'll find out!**

 **Niece of Artemis: Please look at the notice**

 **Abby6666: Yep! :D**

 **nebrasken girl: Lol yep, and Kaldur does need help**

 **ArgentumAurum1: Lonely Buddies! I, sadly, can't eat popcorn with my braces, but DON'T WORRY! I'll bring more snacks. I have the first book, but I haven't read it yet! I hope so! AAAAAAAAAAA. *bows* thank you!**

 **Grandeeney Marvell: I had this conversation with one of my friends at school recently. Kinderkids are so fearless that it is scary. I would do the same if stupid Geometry wasn't wasting space on my Dell!**

 **slyside: Lol, see ya fam!**

 **Inthenightguest: True. Yep! Dick and Wally have met each other multiple times before this story because they've known each other forever. Fanfiction has changed my life and I would have never found my love of writing without it.**

 **shauna flynn: Same**

* * *

 **EDIT: OKAY SO I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK BECAUSE FANFICTION HAS BEEN ACTING WEIRD RECENTLY AND MADE IT LOOK LIKE THIS DIDN'T SAVE AND I WAS LIKE "OH CRUD, RIP ME THIS IS WHERE I DIE"**

 **Omg I love you guys soooooooooooooooo much! I'm going to be sad when this story ends, but then I'll work on other works and this will be the spin off of my future work! And I have you guys to thank for it!**

 **Me, a high school student: *looks up how much caffeine is in green tea with ginseng* okay *chugs entire thing because finals are coming up* my mom won't let me have coffee when I'm with her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I get no money from this and I feel it's better without money anyway!**

* * *

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: WALLY WTF_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I'M GOING T U_

 _(Artemis logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Artemis: What did Wally do?_

 _(Miss Martian logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Miss Martian: I am also curious to find out what Wally did_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: HE TICKLED MY FEET_

 _Artemis: ...aren't you both in moving cars?..._

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: HE HAD BARRY DRIVE UP TO OUR CAR_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: WHERE I HAD MY FEET SLIGHTLY STICKING OUT OF THE OPEN WINDOW_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: SO HE COULD REACH OUT AND TICKLE MY FEET_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: WALLY I SWEAR TO SUPERMAN I'LL KILL YOU_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged into_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I didn't know you were so ticklish Robby ;)_

 _Artemis:_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!_

 _Artemis: You made it too easy_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I SEE YOU WALLY_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: BATS IS SPEEDING UP YOU BETTER WATCH OUT_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: oh cRUD I SEE HIM_

 _Miss Martian: I went to get cookies out of the oven and when I came back I was not disappointed._

 _Robin the Boy Wonder:_ _ **[WallyGetsWhatHeDeservesPic]**_

 _Artemis: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAH_

 _Miss Martian: Where did you get the paint, Robin?_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: That is pudding I managed to bring_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I was going to give it to Wally when we meet up, but I decided to give it to him now_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: He'll just have to lick it off his face_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: whY WOULD YoU DO THiS_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Actually, jokes on you. This is easy access and no trash_

 _Artemis: You look better this way_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Rude_

* * *

"I told you it was a bad idea," Barry laughed as he drove down the lone road.

When he looked out the side mirror he can still see Bruce's car right behind them.

Barry Allen was a bit of a speed demon.

"I have no regrets," Wally grinned as he finished eating the last of the pudding off his face.

"Of course you don't."

A loud honk caught the two's attention and they turned to see Dick waving at them right next to Barry's window.

"Wally!" The acrobat yelled.

"Dick!" The redhead yelled back.

"Wanna play Ispay?!"

"Sure!"

"Ispy with my little eye- oh look the Happy Harbor sign!" Dick pointed.

Wally snapped his head to the side.

There it was.

 _ **Welcome To Happy Harbor!**_

* * *

Connor started out of his bus window and grinned when he was buildings in the distance.

"Look, boys! The Happy Harbor sign!" Coach Kara grinned brightly.

* * *

"Hey! Farty! Wake up!"

Artemis jolted up with a snort.

"What jack-"

She saw the Happy Harbor sign.

* * *

Kaldur stood on the tip of the boat.

He saw the mountain that would serve as the meeting place.

"I'm here."

* * *

 _Aqualad: I am almost to Happy Harbor, my friends_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: I saw the sign_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Wally and I were playing ISpy and we saw it_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: I totally won!_

 _Artemis: I declare lies_

 _Artemis: Roy woke me up see it_

 _Miss Martian: Almost there guys_

* * *

 **Very short chapter, I know, I've just had a hard time finding...well, time, to type recently!**

 **This is the end of the Three Monday straight updates from reacting over 100 REVIEWS! OMG GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Updates will return to normal.**


	16. Christmas Note

**Hey, y'all,**

 **Okay, I'm sorry that y'all thought it was an update, but this is important so PLEASE READ!**

 **As some of you might know, today is Christmas. I am not going to update a chapter today because I want to spend the day with my family. I hope y'all will understand, if not. Keep it to yourself because I will fight you behind a Taco Bell. I will throw hands if you cannot respect my loyalty to my family.**

 **Second thing, I am having trouble with fanfiction being, in one of my friend's words, a THOT. The website is giving me error codes, not saving, and causing me stress that I DO NOT NEED at the current moment. In fact, as I write this it is not letting me save this in my Doc Manger which is (those that don't like any kind of cussing, please skip) p***sing me the f**k off! Sorry for my French. I have no idea if it's the website, the repeal of Net Neutrality in my country, or the web browser. If any one of these things are true I will be writing a very long and passive aggressive email while s**t talking to my friend. I don't think it's the browser because YouTube is working just fine on the other tab.**

 **I don't know if I will be able to update or put something in the Docs so I have no promises on anything and there might be a rage rant in the future.**

 **If I can update in the future. It will be on January 8th 2018 on New Year's Day. Wow, this year wants me to update on holidays.**

 **In the mean time, laters~**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE!**

 **-Star**


	17. In Person

**HAPPY 2018 GUYS!**

 **Omg, guys, this is it. This is it. MAKE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM NOTE BECAUSE IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

 **slyside: I hope your day got better!**

 **shauna flynn: Here is the meeting chapter. XD spoiler alert!**

 **Inthenightguest: When I'm sick is actually the best time for me to write because no one bothers me.**

 **Cat-Tactic: Here it is!**

 **Fantasygirl1329: You make a solid point on Roy not knowing Dick's identity, that just made me rethink almost everything, holy crud. I love Roy, Wally, and Dick bro moments because Roy is the mom-friend of the group.**

 **ArgentumAurum1: Yeah, I just had an appointment recently and I get them off in 3-6 months. So I can finally eat almonds again...I miss almonds. AAAAAAA I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO READ THE BOOKS BUT YES! I LOVE SOLANGELO AND KNEW IT WOULD BE CANON! I actually don't...um...like...*hides* chocolate, it gives me a headache if I eat a certain amount. I'm sorry.**

 **Hahahaha I hope the stress dies down too, but I don't think it will. It has been happening for a while. The good thing is that I'm sleeping well, but I'm having other problems that aren't good for my health. I'm working on it though so DON'T WORRY. -/-**

 **nebrasken girl: I love roasting Wally, but I also love him and don't want him to get too roasted. It's an internal battle.**

 **ilovedickgrayson: WAIT, HE ISN'T?! *checks* OMG YOU'RE RIGHT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Grandeeney Marvell: 0-o ...okay, one question. What the frickity-frack IS YOUR SCHOOL?! The worst thing to happen at one of my schools is a seventh grader drugged a bunch of kids and my LA teacher yelled at the eighth graders (AKA me) even though we have nothing to do with it. Seriously, the eighth graders were so worried about _passing_ that we haven't been apart of any big thing that year. She even yelled at us about the school finding out like 66% of the sixth graders were doing drugs even though we had nothing to do with it.**

 **...March? If you live in the US it is DEFINETLY not March.**

 **UC3: Glad I could make you laugh! :)**

 **ZacMason: Here is an update!**

 **Abby6666: :D Thank you!**

 **Bluepancakes432: Hahaha I relate.**

 **Agent Emeline Xavier: I am not allowed to have social media besides fanfiction. Well, maybe. I don't know. If it is than YES FIRST NOVEL!**

 **MindAboveMadness: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ace Pals! I've never met another Ace before! I only follow authors on AO3, but I can't talk to them! Hiiiiiii! :)**

 **Divine Protector of Skyrim: First of all...I love your username. Skyrim is one of my favorite games to play on Xbox. Second, I hope that you and your friends meet! I have friends over the internet that I really want to meet one day and I kind of put that in this story.**

* * *

 **I'M NOT CRYING YOU ARE *sniffles* okay yeah, I'm crying. MOSTLY CAUSE I'LL MISS YOU GUYS CAUSE YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

 _Artemis: Omg Baywatch is that you?_

 _(Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged onto_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Holy baloney, is that you Arty?_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Why are you at an Ice Cream shop?_

"For some ice cream, duh," The blonde said out loud as she took a bit of her ice cream.

"I knew that," Wally pouted as he looked at the orders. "Hey, you're here with Oliver and Roy, right?"

"We agreed that they can go baby shopping for Lian and leave me to find you guys, so the moment we stopped at an intersection Roy, literally, kicked me out of the car and told Ollie to drive."

"Yep, that sounds like Roy. Large cup, three scoops of mint chocolate chip and three scoops of strawberry," The redhead ordered. He turned to Artemis as he waited. "So, want to walk to the meeting place together? Uncle Barry had to go pick up somethings for Aunt Iris."

"It is safer to walk in pairs," The blonde carelessly shrugged. Inwardly, she was kind of freaking out.

 _Holycrapholycrapholycrapholycrap my crush wants to walk with me even though we hate each other WHYAMIFREAKINGOUTABOUTTHIS?!_

"You could probably kick everyone's butts that comes at you, but I look like easy kidnapping and need someone to protect me," Wally grinned comically as he paid for his ice cream and started eating it.

"Sure, Baywatch, I'll protect you from all the big bads."

* * *

 _(Robin the Boy Wonder logged onto_ _ **Young Justice**_ _)_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Why do I smell possible blackmail?_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Oh, I see why_

Dick slipped on his sunglasses and missed up his hair a bit.

"I see what you are doing and I have no comments," Bruce sighed, but slowed down the car as they approached Artemis and Wally walking down the sidewalk.

Dick rolled down the window and stuck his head out the window.

"IT'S CANON!"

" _ **OH SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BIRD!"**_ The two yelled at the sametime.

Robin crackled and wiped away a tear. "Do you guys want a ride?"

"We don't take rides from jerks," Artemis glared.

"If you say so, see you there love birds," Robin winked, not that they could see. Bruce sped up the car, leaving the two behind.

"I would say you shouldn't have teased them, but...I did the same to Oliver and Dinah."

"Dam right you don't have the right to say anything."

"Grounded."

* * *

Kaldur's bare feet touched the soft sand of Happy Harbor's beach, he waved as Arthur drove by on the boat.

He looked up at Mt Justice and walked forward.

* * *

"ANYONE HERE?!" Wally yelled loudly as him and Artemis looked around the empty clearing.

"If there is, they can certainly hear you," Robin quirked as he walked into sight. His sunglasses covered his eyes once again.

"Wow, I see that great Troll Master in person!" Artemis smirked before walking over and hugging the youngest member.

"Good to see you in person too, Arty," Robin chuckled as they split up. "So, are you and Wally finally dating."

The two teens blushed.

"Oh my god, I was joking."

"Robin?" A sweet voice asked as Megan and Conner walked into the clearing together, holding hands.

"All my ships are happening!" The youngest cheered.

"So this is what it is like to see you guys in person?" Conner asked as he looked around at his friends.

"We're missing Kaldur," Megan pointed out.

"I am here," The Atlantean smiled as he walked into sight.

"So, we are actually meeting each other in person," Wally grinned goofily.

"What do we do now?" Artemis asked.

"We create something powerful."

* * *

 **While this is the last chapter with them finally meeting, I will have a short Epilogue** **coming soon. To give a little more feels and end this story on a great note. There will be no author note or answering reviews in the Epilogue.**

 **While I think I could have done much more with this story, I am super proud of Testing the Bonds of Friendship and this story has helped me grow more as a writer.**

 **I have to thank all you readers because without you guys this story wouldn't have been as great.**

 **This is a last goodbye because, again, no author's note in the Epilogue. Instead, I will PM any profiled reviews.**

 **I am currently working on my next big project and I am going to work on it for a while before posting.**

 **It is a Fairy Tail and RWBY crossover (Where do I come up with these things? -_-), I don't have a name for it yet. If any of y'all are interested. You might have to pop on my page every once in a while to see if it is posted. I don't have an exact date I'll post either, sooooooo I'm a bit of a mess right now.**

 **I'll see y'all on the flip side :).**

 **~Star-The-Writer**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

 _Robin the Boy Wonder logged into chat._

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive logged into chat._

 _Miss Martian logged into chat._

 _Artemis logged into chat._

 _Aqualad logged into chat._

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel logged into chat._

 _ **Hello, Chat room Users! You have all chosen randomized chat rooms.**_

 _ **You are placed into a chat room with strangers, we hope you enjoy!**_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Wrong. I know KF._

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Our friendship is so strong that we end up in the same randomized chat room._

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Bro_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Bro_

 _Artemis: Barf_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Rude_

 _Artemis: Annoying_

 _Aqualad: Okay, you two, we have only met and fighting is inadvisable._

 _Miss Martian: You can't fight someone you don't know :,(_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: *snorts* they just did_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: She started it!_

 _Artemis: Damn straight I did, Baywatch_

 _Miss Martian: Language!_

 _Artemis: English._

 _Aqualad: Please no cursing. It makes me feel...uncomfortable._

 _Artemis: *sighs* Fiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: I think we are going to be great friends_

 _Artemis: Who the hell are you?_

 _Miss Martian: Language!_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Secret Identity_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Robbie's Dad won't let him say his real name on chats. Which is why I hunted him down, found him, then we became best friends_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Excuse you, I showed up at your house ten minutes late of our meet up time with a Starbucks_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: Was that a meme_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Yes and no, he was referencing the meme but he actually did that_

 _Artemis: You you do things like that all the time, Robin?_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Sounds about right, yes_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Rob is a really big troll, he can hack too so watch your stuff_

 _Aqualad: Isn't hacking illegal?_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Only if you get caught_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: The Pentagon hasn't caught me yet_

 _Miss Martian: Wouldn't you admitting it in the chat alert them of you doing illegal things?_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Admitting what? I didn't admit anything_

 _Artemis: I don't see a confession here_

 _Kid Flash the Fastest Boy Alive: Who are you people?_

 _Miss Martian: Ohhhhhhhhhh I get it_

 _Superboy the Boy of Steel: But Robin just admitted to hacking into the Pentagon_

 _Robin the Boy Wonder: Pffffffttttttt you're seeing things Supy_

 _Aqualad: This is going to be an interesting chat room._

Bruce grinned from the doorway as he watched Dick laugh at something and quickly type on his phone.

 _This is where it all began._

* * *

 **:)**


	19. THIS IS A NOTE DON'T FREAK OUT

**Hey, guy! I know I said no other author's note, but this is special.**

 **A reviewer known as The Midnight Angel reached out to me and asked permission to write a kind of sequel/story basied off of Testing The Bonds Of Friendship.**

 **One of my goals in life is that my work inspires others, so, I gave them permission to write it as long as they give appropriate credit.**

 **The Midnight Angel said it would be called "Beyond The Bonds Of Friendship" and that the first chapter would be posted on the 25th or 26th.**

 **I don't know about you guys, but Imma check it out. I would hope some of you amazing people do too.**

 **While I'm at it, I'll update y'all on my RWBY & Fairy Tail crossover for those who are interested.**

 **I have decided it will be called "Celestial Huntress" And will be posted later this year, so if you are interested be on the look out. I'm half way finished with it and I'm already thinking of an uncanon (for Celestial Huntress) sequel that could be like in an alternate universe of the alternate universe...**

 **I can't explain things well.**

 **Anyway, goodbye for y'all lovely readers!**

 **~Star-The-Writer**


End file.
